The Mansion
by Lucie-Hale1
Summary: When Roy is dispatched to a Mansion to solve rumored deathes that float around HQ, he brings with him a team of 5. once there, They soon find out about a vishious ghost who uses alchemy and attackes the team. Putting Roy in the position to loose Riza.
1. The Beginning

**NOTE- For all the people who read through this story BEFORE October 11th 2006, I'd appreciate it if you re-read the story. Over time I edited it adding things in, taking things out, and making it make right for a great ending! So please fall in love with my story again and tell me what you think, I hope I haven't lost my Re-Viewers DarkAngel**

Ok to keep it short a royXriza fic where Roy and his group are shipped off to a place were its very cold. (Lack of imagination there hahaha) so anyways its snowing and it turns out that they have to investigate this mansion… problem is its huge, spooky, and the care taker sends them to different parts of the building.

Warning some chapters contain m rated parts. Also some contain OOC, (sorry about that but some parts I couldn't resist!)

Inspired by Amadorus's bond of trust (Chapters 1 and 2). -- no longer on this site sadly. 

**Chapter 1: the beginning **

- To catch you up to speed, a few months after Riza and Roy were kidnapped (bond of trust story) but a few months before Roy said "good-bye" to Edward (Ep. 48) there was a mission that the Fuhrer asked Roy to check out personally. He was allowed to bring his full team including Armstrong.

The mission was supposed to be a simple thing that Edward would do but the problem is Edward was on another mission in Lior for the state. Other soldiers could take it but Roy got board in the office from doing nothing but papers and sitting around doing nothing that he grabbed the mission right away. His team of 7 (including him) went as "protection" but Roy thought it more as persuasion.

"Urg, if I knew it would be this long to get to that stupid mansion I would have stayed at the office!" Roy said in an angered wine.

"Everyone always believes that the grass is greener on the other side Sir, and you just happened to be one of those who believe it." Riza quotes sitting across from Roy while trying to read on the noisy train.

"She has a point there chief," Havoc added who was beside Roy.

With a hard stare at Havoc, Roy sighed heavy "If it only weren't so boring. Paper work looks good right now…" with one hand under his chin and gazing out the window, Fuery's shadow came into the reflection.

"Heh, at least your board and not sick…" Fuery said, while holding his stomach and looking a little paler then usual. Fury then made his way to the set beside Falman on the other side of the train, who was beside Riza.

"I got just the thing to make that boredom feeling go away, and to cure that train sickness in your stomach!" Armstrong yelled from the opposite seat of Fuery.

Armstrong got up from his seat and walked into the ales just to whip off his jacket.

"Take a look at these! Many years of loyalty to the state and this are how I'm replayed. Not with money but with a beautiful body to flex! Look in wonder as this is real proof that the Armstrong generation still lives on in my blood!" Armstrong yelled happily.

With impulsive flexing and yelling, Riza tried to close her eye held her book securely in place on her lap. To everyone ells She seemed to be in a kind of deep sleep.

Falman looked over and noticed that his commanding officer seemed to be asleep "umm, Ma'am?" he shook his commanding officer.

"I'm still awake Falman, just not feeling the greatest." Riza said opening her eyes to notice Roy was looking as her with his "I'm not worried about you look" but clearly he failed at that attempt.

"Ahh, the train sickness is getting to you to is it?" Havoc said in a sly voice as if he was being smart.

"No, I wasn't feeling good when I got up. It'll pass nothing major. Don't worry about it." Riza replied back and got up to go to the washroom.

As soon as Riza stood up and crossed over Havoc and Falman to get into the aisle, a lady with a trolley walked by. "Oh I'm sorry miss," the lady said sweetly. Riza nodded her head and walked into the empty row beside where she was sitting and let the lady pass. After the lady passed Riza went on her way.

"Anything off the trolley?" the lady asked everyone. With this question Breda stood up and examined the cart and started to fill his arms.

"Hungry Breda?" Havoc asked.

"Well I haven't eaten in a while." Breda replied with a smile.

"I noticed a few of you were getting a little sick, I have medicine of all sorts here." The lady said directing her advice more towards Fuery then anyone ells.

With a little laugh Fuery scratched the back of his head and got up to look over the medicine. When Riza came back and sat back in her seat, everyone gathered and started to talk about the mission. Falman took out the mission folder, opened the file and started to read.

"Ok so were going to check out a mansion out in the west. Apparently something has been happening that's spooking the people. Pervious soldiers had said that it looked like alchemy. But all of the soldiers, who went there, came back with nothing but a story and time wasted. Some believe there is a ghost," Falman explained.

"So why are we going again? To catch a ghost, were not exorcists." Fuery said feeling relieved thanks to the medicine giving to him.

"Were going there because soldiers as high warrant officers came back with their tails between their legs, some clamed that their comrades dies in the house. But we don't have record of the missing people they told us about. The Fuhrer would send lieutenants out there but they all said it was a waist of their time and tried to avoid this mission." Falman explained.

"I can understand why the Colonel might want to check this out but it still doesn't make sense why we all had to go" Breda said with a wine.

"Simple, the colonel might need protection and who better then his team to do it!" Havoc said in a positive and relived voice.

"As long as I'm away form that beast that the lieutenant Hawkeye has, I'll be fine. And any other dog for the matter!" Breda said while munching on his goodies.

Riza gave a little smile. While the other boys were talking about random stuff her head started to throb and hurt.

She thought to her self "I should have gotten some medicine while that lady was here."

Riza didn't dare put her hand on her head to ease the pain because she knew it would look like a sign of weakness. She looked up and she noticed Roy was looking as her like before. She felt that if she showed that sigh of weakness it would let her team down, let Roy down, so she tried hard to keep her hands on her lap.

"Here." Roy said with an emotionless voice holding a bottle out in his hand.

Riza looked down and noticed the bottle but was puzzled when she looked back at him.

"I'm sure your head probably kills and I don't want to have to send you back home, it would cost too much. So take this." Roy said with a little grin.

"Thank you Sir." Riza grabbed the bottle out of his hands and nodded her head.

Roy just blinked and carried on staring out the window as he did before. A page came on declaring that they were at the final stop and the place where their mission would start and the place where their nightmares would come true.


	2. Getting there

**Chapter 2: Getting there**

As the train took to proper gear and fully stopped, it let out all the steam locked up in the engine. "Good evening everyone. We hope you had a pleasant stay, it is now 8:32 PM Friday December 17th and the weather outside is a bit chilly. The train will leave for departure at 9:00 AM sharp on Monday morning. Hope to see you then." the page lady went off the air.

Falman got up form his seat and grabbed his bag. Followed by Havoc, Armstrong, Fuery, Breda, Roy then Riza who did the same. Riza was still dizzy, but she just assumed it to be train sickness so it should pass.

"Burr, she wasn't joking around was she? Its more then a little chilly." Havoc yelled while putting on his black jacket.

"Its about –15, I just finished talking to the conductor." Fuery finished saying while catching up to his team.

Armstrong walked up to Roy and started "Sir, we have to take a taxi to the mansion its to far of a walk from here."

"More waiting, (he sigh's) alright, lets head out." Roy said walking towards the exit of the train station.

"Yes now I can have a smoke! I haven't had one for 5 hours!" Havoc said in a happy mood walking faster then others.

As Roy lead his team outside the main train station and grabbed two cabs he had noticed that Riza seemed really distant then before. (When I said before I meant before the kidnapping.) But now wasn't the time to ask her about it. He knew she wouldn't want to talk about it in front of her subordinates.

"Common Havoc, put the cigarette out we have to go." Armstrong said getting into one of the cars. "Anyways smoking is bad for you! How will you ever be healthy if you smoke 2 packs a day?"

"Aww, common Major. Cut me some slack here. I was young and stupid when I started smoking. You don't have to bring it up!" Havoc wined while trying to inhale his smoke.

After talking to both taxi drivers and telling them where to go they all separated into cars. Roy, Riza and Havoc were in the first one then Armstrong, Breda, Falman and Fuery were in the open behind.

"Wow, feels different being a passenger…" Havoc said looking around.

Roy looked up and chuckled to himself. "I'd guess it would be different for you. Your always the driver."

"Umm I beg you pardon Sirs, but what exactly happened when you two were kidnapped? I never got to hear the story and I was a little curious." Havoc asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat Havoc." Riza said folding her arms over and looking at him with one of her evil glared.

"Yes I know, I shouldn't have said anything but I wanted to know. Especially you colonel, you usually tell everything there is to tell about stuff like that. It's an odd change that's all." Havoc joked while rolling down the window to light another cigarette.

"There isn't anything that you don't already know havoc…" Riza said with a little redness in her cheeks trying to hold it all in with her eyes not looking at anyone in the face.

Roy looked over at her at this with an 'unsure what to think' look on his face.

"Hey, your blushing Sir, oh I get it… haahaa Colonel you dog you." Havoc laughed and punched his higher officer in the arm.

"Watch what you say there Havoc…" Roy said while slipping one of his gloves on and with a hard star.

"Nothing happened Havoc, I didn't even see the colonel until the last day. Even then it was a short time till you found us." Riza tried to cover up the story a little bit.

"Sure I'll go along with it." Havoc said while wiping a tear away form his eye.

(Back in the other car.) "Haven't you noticed that things don't seem quite the same between the Colonel and the lieutenant?" Fuery raised the question.

"I can understand Hawkeye, when we found them she was cut up pretty bad. She almost died because of what Greed did to her. She still gets nightmares and bad head aches from it from what I hear around the office." Falman replied.

"Does anyone know the full story behind what happened to them two?" Breda asked in an interested way.

"Not too sure but I bet with Riza almost dieing really shook up the Colonel. Out of all the years I've known the colonel they were pretty close to each other, so what ever happened to her was out of his jurisdiction. He probably beats himself up for it." Armstrong joined in.

"I still remember the first words that he said to me. 'Get Riza out of here Vato!' of course putting himself on the line and staying behind as usual. What ells can we expect from our Colonel then to make sure everyone is safe." Falman added.

"I guess we wont know what happened to them. But they did have to file a report. The Colonel actually went to see Riza at the hospital about it. They must be covering something up." Breda said in a scheming voice.

"Now that's enough gossip form you 3! If you really want to know I'm sure if you ask the Colonel himself he will tell you." Fuery interrupted.

"That is thing Fuery, every time we do he always changes the subject or gives us that freaky glare he does…" Falman added.

-Everyone pictures it-

"He has his reasons. Personal stuff like that he keeps close. It's a defense thing so nobody can use anything against him. A classic move for any solider at any rank." Armstrong finished.

The taxies stopped in the middle of nowhere as it seems and both taxi drivers got out and walked into the gap between the 2-parked cars and started to talk amongst them selves.

"This doesn't seem right, I'll be right back Sirs, don't do anything I wouldn't do Colonel." Havoc joked with a wink.

With an angry growl from Roy, a loud spark snapped in the air and Havoc sprung out of the taxi with his back and legs on fire. Riza looked out the window to see Havoc rolling on the ground in pain then seeing Falman and Fuery run to his aid.

"You said it didn't you! I told you not to say that to him." Fuery yelled.

"OH MY GOD HE NEEDS TO GET A SCENCE OF HUMAR!" Havoc yelled while rolling in the 6-inch snow.

Riza giggled a little at this and had a little smile on her face. She quickly wiped the smile off, she didn't want Roy to get upset even more about it.

With Roy still looking out the window and said in a calm voice, " you didn't have to lie like that…"

"Who was lying Sir?" Riza asked

Roy turned his head and looked at her with a serious look through his deep brown eyes. He had a dissatisfied look and Riza picked up on it.

"I'm only telling the truth Sir, I didn't realize how long I had been with you in that cell." Riza answered back with an emotionless tone.

"I highly doubt that Riza." Roy said turning his head away again.

Riza looked at him them looked quickly looked away. With Riza's reaction in the reflection of the window, Roy soften his eyes then tilted his head towards Riza and looking towards her.

"You really did scare me, I honestly thought I was going to lose you." Roy said trying to make up for him being so harsh. With a deep sigh he put his elbows on his knees, lowered his head, and pushed back his hair.

"Thank you Sir." Riza said softly.

Roy glanced over with a confused look.

"Must be hard for you to say that, I respect that." Riza added again.

Roy looked at Riza. "Don't expect me to save you next time." Roy said trying to be serious again still staring at Riza.

" Yes Sir." Riza replied while staring at Roy and having a smile on her face.

A little tap knocked on the door's window, "excuse me Sirs, but you might want to see this." Armstrong said loud enough to go through the window.

Roy opened the door and stepped out, as did Riza. Roy put his hands in his pockets and walked up to Falman and Havoc.

"What's the news?" Roy asked.

"Sir we have to walk the rest of the way, apparently the taxi drivers cant get through and there is a gate. They said it's only a 5-minute walk form here." Havoc replied still rubbing the places that he got burned.

"Well we got no choice let's go." Roy said looking back at his subordinates.

"Sir yes sir." they all replied.

Roy stopped and looked at Riza who was far behind. As she looked up and noticed Roy was watching her he gave concerned look, while stopping in his tracks. Riza just nod her head and continued walking. Fuery stopped to pay the taxi drivers one stopped and looked at Fuery, " That's the devils house you're going to. Are you sure you want to go?"

"You know I'm not sure myself but hey its good pay. So you will be waiting here Monday at 6:00 am sharp?" Fuery asked.

"Yes will both come, but we will wait here and no farther towards that house. Better go and catch up with your team. Good luck solider." the other taxi driver said while walking back into her car.

"Only the pretty girls who say that are evil, why only the pretty evil ones?" Fuery asked himself and realized he was far behind everyone ells.


	3. the Mansion

**Chapter 3: The Mansion**

Snow, such a beautiful thing, you will never find the same snowflake twice. The best kind of snow is at night where there is big chunks floating all around you. It makes you feel so magical and powerful. As Mustangs team heads for this so called mansion they are walking in this very snow that I just described. But the only difference is there walking through 6-inch deep snow and its –15.

"Urg, I thought you said 5 minutes Havoc." Roy yelled while checking his pocket watch.

"I guess they didn't calculate that it would slow us down while walking through all this snow." Havoc said dragging his feet in the snow while lighting up another cigarette.

Riza was looking down while she was walking, something about walking through deep snow made her walk weird and uneven. Just as she looked forward she saw something glittering in the snow. As she got closer she saw that it was a necklace with a crystal ball as a pendent about 10mm in size.

"What a beautiful necklace." Riza picked it up and examined it.

Roy turned around and noticed that Riza was far back then she usually would be. Roy stopped and waited a moment. Havoc caught up to Roy with his smoke in his mouth just in time to see Roy roll his eyes.

Havoc stopped and turned around to see what Roy was waiting for. "What is she doing?"

"Havoc keep leading, I have to go pick up the slack." Roy said in a tired yet demanding voice and took a few steps then heard a little chuckle form his subordinate.

"And havoc. I know what your thinking. Don't make me put you in flames again." Roy said looking back at havoc with a grin.

"Ok sir!" Havoc laughed and raised his hands up while backing away.

As the rest of Roy's team passed him in confusion, Roy continued along and caught up to Riza. Riza was staring into this crystal ball with her back to him, her eyes slowly changing colour form Fire red to Ice blue she was losing all thought of everything around her. With a shove form the front of her shoulder she quickly snapped out if it and as fast as her coming back to reality, her eyes changed colour. She quickly looked up with her eyes wide open.

"RIZA!" Roy yelled.

"Sir!" Riza replied not realizing what just happened.

"Urg, I just finished calling you name. Didn't you hear me?" Roy asked while putting his hand down.

"No, sorry Sir, wont happen again." Riza said while calming her eyes.

Roy still looking intently in her eyes then looked down at her hand.

"What's that?" Roy asked.

"It's a necklace I found here in the snow Sir" Riza replied still looking at Roy.

"Well, why did you go and stab it into your hand?" Roy said looking back at Riza.

Riza still puzzled didn't notice till a sharp pain jolted through her hand, it started to throb and bleed heavily through her glove. With a sigh Roy took Riza's hand and pulled the necklace out of her hand and placed it in the palm of his hand while he worked some snow into her wound. Slowly he started to pull the glove off and examined the wound in the middle of her hand. Clearing some blood off with snow.

The icy sensation was over come by the warmth of his hand on hers. It made Riza blush.

"Sir, don't worry. I don't need you to…" Riza tried to say but was cut off with Roy pulling out a handkerchief and ripping it into two.

"Your not yourself tonight Riza" Roy said while wrapping her hand in the ripped cloth.

"Try to be more careful, let's go" Roy said with more determination then before and walked passed Riza.

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir" Riza said out loud while pulling her glove back on and placing the necklace into her pocket then caught up to Roy.

A few minutes passed and they finally caught up with Havoc and the others.

"Took you long enough Sirs." Havoc said while resting his weight on the gate.

"Shut up Havoc!" Roy said while passing him and punching in the number code to get in.

As the gates opened it reviled an icy wonderland. With statues in the courtyard, bushes that almost looked as if the snow and ice grew there own flowers on the bare vines, everyone's breath stopped. The house its self was in a horse-shoe style with a dome made of glass and iron on the right side. Most of the windows were stained glass and on the left side of the house there was an unusually big piece. The window its self looked like a flower of some sort. The house had a hunting feel but with the lights on in some rooms it felt warm against their skin.

"Wow! That's one big house! People still live here?" Fuery asked.

"Apparently there are only a few people who still live here. A caretaker and his wife, and staff members who only come during the day. The Caretaker who is 49 doesn't believe in this so-called ghost thing so people say because he doesn't believe in the ghosts, the ghost wont hurt or harm him and his family. People tried to not believe but it seems like they get hurt or killed if they spend the night here." Falman explained.

"And to think were staying for 3 nights…" Armstrong added.

"What are the ages of the other people who come here?" Havoc asked curiously.

"Not sure only says stuff about him Mr. Andrew Berri." Falman replied.

While everyone continued for the front door Fury stopped and looked behind him to see his Conrad shaking in fear behind a statue "Hey Breda. Are you coming?" Fuery asked.

"You said there is ghosts in that cursive building!" Breda said while pointing at the house.

"Ah common Breda. You herd Falman its only if you believe in ghosts that it will come after you." Havoc said while putting his arm around Breda and pushing him to the front door.

Roy was already at the door and rang the doorbell. " Common, do I have to hold all of your hands like Children?' Roy said in a make fun way.

"Sir no Sir!" Armstrong and Falman said almost exactly then walked up to the door.

Riza made her way beside Roy and by accident brushed her hand onto Roy's. Roy looked at Riza and she quickly looked away and pulled her away. She whispered quietly "Sorry Sir" then quickly turned her head to avoid Roy's and looked back over to Fuery and Havoc, who were pulling Breda from a stone Statue. Roy gave a little smirk at Riza's reaction and took a step forward so he was beside Riza. He chuckled at the sight of his subordinated trying so hard to get Breda off the stone statue. Roy started to reach for her hand and stopped he realized it wasn't the time or appropriate to make such a move. As he pulled his hand away and took a little step back towards the door, Riza felt the warmth of his hand leave hers. She figured that he was going to try to touch her hand but backed away. In a way she was relieved but again she wanted it.

"Urg, fine if little Breda wants to stay here in the freezing cold then let him, lets go Fuery." Havoc said while letting go of Breda and waking to join the others.

"Fine Breda, I guess you will be here all alone with no food or heat. I wouldn't be surprised if the ghost lived in that very statue." Fuery said while walking away

"But be our guest. If you want to stay there and freeze" Falman said.

With his eyes starting to water and mouth starting to tremble Breda let out a loud yell "AHHH DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" and ran up to Riza and held on to her waist like a little child.

"Umm Breda?" Riza said looking down at the poor man who was scared to death.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared," Breda kept repeating.

"You keep saying that Breda! Gees like a little kid afraid of what's not there" Havoc said slyly while leaning against the door.

As Roy smiled and chuckled again, Riza looked at him with an angry look. Before she could say something the door that Havoc was leaning against opened. The force of gravity dropped havoc on the floor and made his body slide down the main fovea then smacked into a pair of legs.

"Umm? Hello?" a lady's voice called out.

Havoc looked up and immediately fell in love. His cigarette fell out of his mouth. He was standing underneath a lady with long brown hair (down to her bum) and ice blue eyes. She was wearing black dress pants and a white long sleeve sweater. She was also wearing a while apron around her waist which was stained and covered with dust but was still clean.

Havoc struggled to get up and finally stood at attention "well hello ma'am I'm second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and this here is my team. We're here to figure out your ghost problem." Havoc said while clapping her hands in his.

"Oh my, well my name is wind, my husband is somewhere in the house so please forgive me for answering the door. We are used to old customs so ladies shouldn't be answering the door." Wind said politely.

"You.. Your husband? Aww that screws that plan into the ground." Havoc said while letting go of Wind's hands and lighting another cigarette.

"Umm, which one of you is Mr. Roy Mustang?" Wind asked shyly.

Roy walked over to wind. "I presume your him? Well I welcome you and your team to the mansion. If you would be so kind as to remove your shoes. Your boots are soaked and we don't want to have an accident on the slippery floors. Oh you can leave your bags here until we come back. I'm sure your boots will be dry by then." Wind said while smiling sweetly.

After waiting a moment while everyone pulled their soaked leather boots off. Wind, as if a little child, grabbed Roy's hand. "Please follow me this way"

Armstrong looked imminently at Riza. But to him she didn't seem to care too much. As the rest of the group followed Roy and Wind, Riza hesitated for a minuet.

"Riza?" Armstrong said quietly

"Yes Sir?" Riza asked.

"Are you going to be ok?" Armstrong asked.

Riza started walking a little more slowly then before.

Armstrong put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her.

"I'll be ok Sir, really" Riza said looking up at Armstrong with a strong voice.

"I know but everyone needs a friend to walk with them sometimes." Armstrong continued to walk with Riza.

As they all entered the living room Wind bowed "I'll go find my husband I'll be back real soon!" and she left the room.

Roy turned and looked as Riza who gave him a look.

"What are you upset about now?" Roy asked.

"Don't worry about it Sir." Riza replied while sitting down in one of the many chairs and couches around the room.

The room was practically a green room. Everything was a shade of green an had plants around the room. The floor was hard wood with a dark colour to it, the couches and chairs has deep forest green velvet material. Everything that was wood was the same colour as the floor or a tat lighter. The walls were a shade of green that complimented the floor and the furniture. The room had a big fireplace that was still burning at the farthest wall. There were many bamboo plants around the room as well as fancy flowers and many roses. At the front of the room was the huge stained glass window that everyone saw form outside. Up close the window actually looked like leaves vines and trees. To the right of the window was a door that leads them out of the room to the hall where they came in. door beside the one that lead to the hall was the door where Wind left through. The corner between those two doors was a black piano. The walls were covered with many portraits and pictures of old people who used to live in the house everyone assumed.

Riza sat in the corner of the couch closest to the fireplace. Havoc went and examined the piano. He had played once or twice in his life (as a kid) and thought he could still play. Fuery and Breda were sitting in the other couch across form Riza. Armstrong stood looking at photographs while Falman was examining the window. To him it really was a beautiful window. Roy who was by the door at first walked around the room then sat down beside Riza on the couch but in the other corner. There was a big space between them. He closes his eyes and lowered his head a bit. You could hear talking in the ext room and just as Havoc was about to get up and examine what the commotion was Wind popped back into the room with her husband.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, here is my husband, Andrew Berri." Wind introduced.

Roy stood up and walked over to the couple. "Andrew?" Roy started

"Andrew Berri and Roy?" Andrew said with a little grin.

"Roy Mustang." as they both shook hands Andrew started off

"Please call me Andrew no need for formalities here, and who are the rest of you?" Andrew said while looking passed Roy more towards Riza who wasn't paying attention.

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda. Warrant Officer Vato Falman. Master Sergeant Kain Fuery. Major Alex Armstrong and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Roy introduced everyone.

"Well hello everyone nice to meat you all. Its 11:26pm I think we should get you to your rooms. I'm sorry I'm a little busy with paper work so I can't stay long and explain things but Wind here is an excellent Hostess. She'll make you feel right at home," said Andrew.

"Oh honey stop." Wind said with a blush.

"Its alright, were all pretty tired ourselves, good timing." Armstrong added

"Dear could you show them to there rooms. Here theses rooms if you don't mind." Andrew took out a piece of paper and wrote down 7 rooms.

"Ok honey see you later tonight." Wind said planting a kiss on Andrews's forehead.


	4. The rooms

**Chapter 4: the Rooms**

"We have about 65 Bed rooms all together in this house. Most rooms are bedrooms on the third fourth and fifth floor some have bathrooms built in them as well but there are also 2 bathrooms on each floor. This house has 5 floors including a basement. We have just about everything that was popular in the 17**th**, 18**th **and 19**th** century and with some new modern day renovations from this century (20**th**). There are maps poster every so often around just incase you get lost. If you could grab your bags and follow me," Wind explained.

"Umm, miss. Why does this house have so many rooms?" Fuery asked while tying his boots.

"Simple, because we get lots of guests here on Saturday nights, well we used to, so now we just use the rooms every month for tourists and what not, because this known as a tourist attraction. Not only because of the beauty of the house, but to see the ghosts living here supposedly. That's why we hold dances here. It's the famous 'Haunted House' so every one gets nosey and comes flocking from Central, East City, Xenotime when it was still a busslign town and if were lucky Resembool. We will get out locals but they don't stay after it gets dark." Wind said leading them up the staircase.

"Why is that?" Falman said.

"Because of the so called ghost. We had number of people form the military come here and get spooked. I haven't seen any ghost around here but my husband seen 'it' a few times I guess as well as our staff." Wind said in a serious voice.

"Sorry we also have bad electricity up here so you have to walk around with a candle if the lights don't work." wind added while trying to light a candle.

Roy decided he'd show off a little bit and took out one of his gloves. As he placed his middle and index fingers on top of this thumb he snapped hard enough to only give off the amount needed for the candle.

"Wow! That was like magic! How you do that!" Wind said with a surprise voice.

"Alchemy." Roy said in a low tone with his show-off grin.

"That's Impressive Mr. Mustang. We sure could use someone like you around here at night." Wind smiled sweetly.

Roy's ego just got bigger as the rest of his team roll their eyes. "Lets keep going…" Breda said nervously

"Well we only need a candle for this part here. After those doors there is electricity. Oh yes I forgot to tell you, we're having one of those dances that I was talking about tomorrow. Usually that would be the best time to look for that ghost. But only if you're interested." Wind looked back at Roy.

"Sure why not." Roy said carelessly.

"Great." Wind replied.

As they walked down the hallways some more they came to an end where you can go left or right. Wind looked at the paper and turned right. 3 doors down she stopped and unlocked the first door.

"Ok first room." Wind smiled.

Everyone looked upon them selves on who should take the first Room.

"Can I make a suggestion? Mr. Falman I noticed you liked the stain glass window so I'm positive you will like this room here. Almost all the windows are stained glass. We call this the stained glass room. Obviously." Wind smiled again

"Alright." Falman walked into the room and looked around.

"Wow so big!" Falman said to himself.

"Oh and you have a key on the main stand in there ok? Remember your room 14." Wind told Falman as she bleu out her candle and went back on her way down the hall.

Roy looked in curiosity on why Wind was going further away from Falman's room. "Are we all split up?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so, so sorry but when the military said that they were sending 7 people down we already have most rooms filled up for the thing tomorrow. So we had to make do," Wind explained.

Suddenly wind stopped and looked down at her watch. I'm sorry but I must take my leave now. I have business with Andrew. But here is the sheet with the rooms on it, feels free to take any one." Wind handed the paper to Roy.

"Oh umm Ms. Hawkeye I think you should take number 63, its my favorite room. I'm positive you will love it. And Mr. Mustang I suggest you take 25. Now that I see you have a thing for fire." Wind said sweetly and started to walk away.

"OH! I'm so sorry it wouldn't be any good if I gave u the paper and no keys. Here you go Mr. Fuery." Wind handed the keys over to Fury.

"I'm sorry but I must go now see all of you tomorrow morning." Wind waved and ran off back the direction they came.

"Well I guess were on our way now. We got keys to the rooms, paper with rooms numbers on it, and we're set" Fuery said holding the set of keys.

"Lets see room 2 is closest to here. The map says just go straight and turn on the end." Breda said looking at the map and the paper.

"Oh boy my friends, I think I'll grab that one right away I'm tired and need to gain back my strength, you don't know when you will need the Armstrong Family tradition Fighting style." Armstrong said grabbing the key for his door.

"Good night all! I shall see you bright and early!" Armstrong waves as he continued to walk down the hall.

"Just like the dorms eh, Falman." Havoc said.

"Yes indeed." Falman answered.

"The way he said 'see you bright and early' scares me…" Breda replied.

"Ok next room is 29, Sir that's yours." Fury held up a set of keys to Roy.

Roy took them then replied, "I have to make sure I know where all of you are stationed."

"Sir were not children, I'm pretty sure we can get into a room." Havoc said childishly.

"But you're not a colonel, because I'm the highest rank on this mission I have responsibilities for my subordinates. Lets see that paper" Roy took the paper and pulled out a pen and wrote down names on who went where. "Number 35 and 41 are next up." Roy said looking at Havoc and Fuery.

"I get it" Fuery said taking a key and handing the rest to Havoc.

Havoc did the same and gave the keys to Breda. As Fuery and Havoc looked on the map Havoc noticed that 35 had a balcony so he called it right away.

"Finally I can have a smoke!" Havoc said twirling the key around his finger in relief. He looked at the map and found a rout to get to his room, as did Fuery.

"Good Night you two." Riza called out as they both went different ways.

"Night Sir!" Havoc managed to call out waving his hand.

"Sir, Breda should 50 he's half asleep." Riza said shaking her subordinate.

"What?" Roy said in an angered tone.

"Hu, what. Sorry Sir, room 50?" Breda said in a drowsy voice.

He found room 50's key and gave the lat 2 to Riza and Roy then started to tumble while he started to walk to his room.

"I'm down the hall form Breda that's why I suggested him going there. Sorry sir, but At least I can make sure he gets to his room before he passes out somewhere." Riza said softly then started to walk away.

Roy started at her not sure what to say to her. Riza turned around and stopped in the middle of the hallway "what's the Matter Sir?" she said calmly.

"Its nothing, I just don't know if I want you far away." Roy said breaking their eye contact. Riza was surprised and Roy realized just what he said.

"I didn't mean it in any way but work reasons. I just mean, maybe I should." Roy tried to say then he was cut off.

"Sir, Don't worry. You know where I am I'll be ok. Breda is down the hall form me." Riza tried to say.

"Riza your on the top floor, Breda is one down. You're all alone up there I don't trust this place, and you haven't been your self" Roy said in his usual low, trying not to show emotion tone.

"Don't worry Sir, it's new, so you're bound to be a little cautious. Good night Sir." Riza said starting to walk away till they herd a bang around the corner.

Riza looked at Roy who was just as alarmed as Riza and started to run where they herd the noise. When they took the corner to go up the flight of stairs turns out Breda fell asleep and passed out. Roy looked at Riza and handed her the sheet and his key, then walked over to Breda and lifter one arm around his shoulder and started to walk him up the staircase. As soon as they made it to the 2nd floor they realized that Havoc and Fuery were on the same floor. After they got Breda to his room Riza unlocked it and Roy plopped Breda down on his bed. They both started to quietly walk out of the room when Riza quickly placed the key on the nightstand beside Breda's bed. Roy walked into the hall and leaned against the wall by Breda's door. Riza walked out and quietly closed the door.

"He needs to lose weight I swear, I thought my back was going to snap." Roy said holding his back and wiping off the sweat he worked up.

Riza giggled a little bit "well again, good night Sir, I found a way to get to my room and its 12:58pm so we really need to go to sleep." Riza said trying to leave.

"Why are you so hesitant to leave?" Roy asked while staring at the opposite wall.

"I'm sorry, Sir?" Riza turned around and asked.

Roy finally turned his head and meat her eyes with his. "You herd me Riza." He said in a more dominant voice.

Riza looked down then away form Roy "I'm just trying to make things easier. I don't need to be babied, you say the same thing Sir." Riza leaned against the wall as Roy did.

Roy walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Riza…" Roy stopped the sighed.

"You're right, see you in the morning." Roy stood still for a minuet then dragged his hand off her shoulder and went the opposite way.

"Havoc get to sleep." Roy continued to walk down to number 35.

Roy stopped and looked at Riza before he turned the hall she looked at him and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' then went on her way. Roy walked past havocs door.

"How you know I was awake?" Havoc looked outside.

"I herd you open your door. And your steps running back to it." Roy said continuing his way.

"Good night Sir." Havoc yelled.

Riza felt bad while she was walking to her room. She was about to turn around and go back when she saw a shadow move. She grabbed her FN Model 1910 handgun from her back pocket and kept it to the height of her thigh. As she continued to run up the stairs and pass thought the doors she tried to flick the lights on but this was one area where they needed candles.

"Damn, I really could use the Colonel right now." Riza put her gun back in its holder and found the candle with matches.

She felt a presents watching her as she tried to light the candle. When she lit it the eyes of a cat glared up and the cat meowed. Scarring Riza, Riza stepped back and a hand went over top of her mouth making her scream a muffled scream.

"Sir, Sir! Its just me, Jean Havoc." Havoc said turning her round and pressing her head into his hand to stop her form screaming and waking the house.

Riza released herself and looked up at Havoc "Havoc what are you doing?"

"When I went to check up on you I saw you take out your gun and run after something. Had to make sure you didn't need backup." Havoc said as Riza looked in his right hand to see he also brought a gun with him.

"Your ok now?" Havoc asked.

"Yes just a little startled." Riza said taking the candle and walking to her room.

Havoc followed. As Riza opened up her Door and stepped into her room she found out that there was electricity in the room. Blowing out her candle she looked around

"Wow Wind was right, this room is really beautiful." Havoc looked around but Riza didn't feel like much looking at the room.

All she did was turn on a lamp and turn off her lights and lay down on her bed.

"Sir are you ok?" Havoc asked again.

"Yes, please stop asking Havoc." Riza said getting annoyed.

"Sir… Riza, tell me what happened between you and the colonel that night we found you? I'm asking as a friend, not as your subordinate." Havoc said while sitting down at the edge of her bed putting his hand on her shoulder.

Riza's eyes started to water and she realized that she should tell someone, maybe it make it all better some how.

"Ok, Jean I'll tell you, but please keep everything a secret, don't even tell the Colonel that you know." Riza said sitting up and looking at Havoc.

Havoc nodded his head and walked over to the window and lights a cigarette.

"Havoc I was… raped 7 times…" Riza started.

Havoc froze and looked at her in surprise.

"By..." havoc started and an angered look started to fill his blue eyes.

"NO! The Colonel had nothing to do with it. It was Greed. He did 6 times, the 7th." Riza Froze.

"Roy?" Havoc filled in.

"Yes, but it was the matter of staying alive or not, Greed made him… but he hesitated because it was with me." Riza said with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Riza tell me the Whole story." Havoc walked over and asked.

"Ok. It all started when I was walking home form getting my groceries." Riza started.

"THOSE BAGE WERE YOURS?" Havoc yelled.

"Yes, the scream the Colonel but I don't think he realized it was me, the girl that wore the skirts was Envy. Anyways I was getting my groceries…"

(read Replicate's bond of trust to find out what happened)


	5. Next Morning

**Chapter 5: Next Morning**

After the long night talking to Havoc, Riza felt a little more relieved because she told someone. She remembered jean saying

**-Flash Back-**

"You love him don't you?"

"We cannot feel that way towards each other, if the Fuhrer found out, I don't know what would happen." Riza replied in a calm voice.

"Sir, its ok to love" Havoc said in a worried voice as if he thought she never been in love before.

"Think about it, if you didn't then you would have taken Greed instead of him." Havoc said while putting out his cigarette.

With the little bit of smoke that danced away form the bud after it was put out faded away Riza started to think to her self.

"How would I tell him…" Riza said in almost a whisper.

"I don't know Sir, that's for me to learn and you to find out" Havoc said getting up from the chair he was in.

"But remember Riza, not everything has to revolve around the Military" Havoc said while starting to put his back to her and walking towards the door.

"But your not the one with your Grandfather in the military and a father that taught the Colonel everything he knows" Riza said smartly.

"Good night Sir, see you later on today" Havoc said with a smile then slowly shutting the door and walking away.

"After all these years I stood by him, I'd take the blame. I'd push him in Hughes's place" Riza whispered to herself then lying down and slowly falling asleep.

**-End Flash Back-**

The sunrises light shun through her 6 windows letting in a soft orange light. The light made a warm blanket on her bare skin. The walls were a champagne tan colour with dark brown trimming. The floor was also the same tanned colour but in marble. Riza didn't notice any of this when she first got there but not that she was awake and looking around she couldn't believe how beautiful everything was. She realized she was in a king size bed with big fluffy converters that were a deep yellow colour and on top of the bed was light green netting that released form the sealing and fell around 4 polls at the corners of the bed. The sealing its self was also marble. She noticed that all the furniture was a deep brown colour with angel faces carved into them. In the middle of the sealing in her room was a great chandelier that was a crystal and very detailed.

Riza looked over and checked the time it was about 8:30 "wow can't believe I slept in that late. And in my uniform as well" Riza looked at her self and back at the clock then got up from her bed. "I guess I got time to kill" Riza went to the bathroom and turned on the shower taps. She stepped away and looked at herself in the mirror. She undressed form her jacket and uniform pants and neatly folded them on the clothes stand beside her and took her hairclip out and let her long golden yellow hair hang straight. Looking again in the mirror she saw all the scares that were on her chest and her arms. In a why she was really depressed because there was so many and because it takes a long while for them to heal. Before she could take off her shirt and undergarments there was a knock at the door.

She grabbed her pants and threw them back on and went to the door opening it a few inches. "Yes?" Riza asked.

"Good Morning Miss. I have your clothes here for you," the lady said in a cheery voice.

Riza examined the young girl and she looked to be 15 or younger.

"Clothes? How did..." Riza tried to say them was cut off.

"There were in your bag, we took them and cleaned them for you." The Lady said with a cheery voice.

"You were in here? When I didn't leave my bag anywhere" Riza said getting a little angry at the maid.

In Riza's world it was rude to be in someone's room snooping around while they lay sleeping and even ruder to take things out with out permission.

"I'm sorry miss. You see it's my first day and all and I was instructed to grab them" the maid said with a little more nervousness.

Riza looked over and noticed her beg was unzipped.

"I'm sorry miss. It wont happen again" the Maid bowed and walked away.

"Umm excuse me, Wind. is she still here?" Riza called out.

"Wind? Umm miss I don't recall hearing about a wind here. I'm sorry. You should ask one of the other maids I'm sure they would have herd of her" the maid bowed again and went on her way.

Riza closed the door and locked it then went back into the bathroom to continue on with her shower.

Around the same time Riza went to take a shower Roy was also just waking up. He slowly got out of his bed and stretched. He also slept in his uniform and pealed his jacket off of himself. He hung it on a chair that was next to a table on the table was a crystal glass ¼ full of the usual stuff he used to drink at that bar with Hughes. After he finished un buttoning the first 4 buttons on his shirt to revile his chest, he picked the glass up and poured the rest out in a near by sink he to noticed his room for the first time.

Roy's Room has a flame warmth look to it. The floor was a royal red and the walls were a crimson red. The furniture was rose wood. He had a balcony at opposite end of the room where he walked in. beside the balcony there were 3 windows on both sides. The ones in the middle were both stained glass, which were in a shape of a red fire rose. The sealing was the same colour as the carpet but a little lighter which was a royal red. His room mainly had candles sticks instead of lamps. His bed, which stood in the far corner of his room, was also a royal red with multi colour red for pillows.

As he rubbed his eyes and walked to the balcony doors. He unlocked both doors and opened them totally forgetting that it was still winter. The cool air flushed past him like a summer breeze and a small chill came on him. It seemed warmer then winter and there was very little snow on the balcony. As he stepped forward and went to the edge of the balcony he realized he was at the back of the house because the garden was in front of him. He stood and watched as he saw a few maids start dressing the trees and clearing the snow away. "I guess it's for that party thing tonight. Strange why have it out there?" Roy said to himself. He stretched again in the sunlight and heard a knock at his door. Slowly turning and walking back inside his room then locking the doors to the balcony, he went to answer the door.

"Good Morning Sir" Armstrong said in a solute.

Armstrong was dressed out of uniform. He was in a blue sweater with white baggy slacks.

"Good Morning Armstrong, But please no formalities right now were not on duty" Roy said leaving the door open and walked back inside the room expecting Armstrong to follow.

As Armstrong followed he turned around to closed the door behind him. he also looked around Roy's room.

"Wow a beautiful room indeed" Armstrong said out loud.

"Yeah it is, so what do you need?" Roy said while sitting back on the chair near the table where it used to hold his drink.

"Nothing, Breda woke up bright and early just to get to eat the food here. Of course he waked Havoc and Falman and drags them down with him" Armstrong explained while taking a seat beside Roy.

"And Riza?" Roy said with out looking at Armstrong.

"I haven't herd form her yet. Mainly because I don't know what room she was in" Armstrong explained.

"She took them too late" Roy said in a little whisper.

"She took what?" Armstrong asked in a question.

"Its just something the doctor asked her to take. She isn't sleeping well, says she keeps having nightmares. But there not exactly sleeping pills" Roy explained.

"I see, it seems like you had a long night as well," Armstrong said looking at the liquor bottle beside him.

"Not something I want to talk about" Roy let out in a forceful yet calm way.

"Very well, lets head down stairs, better make sure Breda isn't making too much of a commotion" Armstrong said while getting up.

"I'll meat you down there I'm just going to get dressed" Roy said not moving.

"Alright then" Armstrong said while leaving his room.

"Oh Alex, take this with you down stairs. I might forget it" Roy said handing Armstrong the folder about the mission.

"Very Well," Armstrong said while taking he folder and leaving the room.

Once dressed in his usual white button up shirt and black slacks, Roy left his room and started to head down stairs. Still half asleep it almost seemed like he was walking with his eyes shut. With out noticing he tried to start going down the stairs when he bumped into someone with so much power it pushed them down and made them fall. Before they hit the floor Roy tried to grab their hand but to no use, with him losing his balance he fell onto of them and made a loud thud.

"I'm sorry… Riza?" Roy said snapping out of his sleep like walk.

And freezing in the moment with there noses almost touching.

"Good Morning to you to Sir" Riza said with a little nervous stutter.

With both of them starting to blush Roy got up and realized that Riza's hips were practically in-between his legs and his one hand was holding down one of hers.

"Umm, Sir can I get up now?" Riza said with a little more nervousness, not looking at Roy. Her cheeks started to get a deep rosy red.

"Did I come here at a bad time?" a voice said.

When Roy and Riza looked to their side Fuery was standing there in the corner observing nervously. Riza turned almost completely red same with Roy.

"Yes, (clears throat) Good Morning Fuery, Riza" Roy said trying to push the embarrassing moment out of his mind.

"Sir, your still on top of me…" Riza said with a whisper only Roy could hear.

Roy snapped back into reality and grabbed her Hand and pulled her back to her feet.

"Sorry about that" Roy said sheepishly.

He then stopped and noticed what Riza was wearing. Riza was wearing Brown corduroy pants with a forest green knit loose turtleneck. She was wearing that crystal necklace she had found previously. In the light is was shinning and complimented her hair, which she had down and was in a light curl around her chest. It grew longer since when Roy first met her. When they were kidnapped it was rather too dark to see or it was covered in blood and dirt. At that time he could only feel the length of her hair never really see what it looked like. After Riza finished striating herself out she looked up again and saw that Roy was looking at her

"Sir?" Riza said looking a little worried.

Roy shook his head. "Lets head down stairs. Everyone is waiting for us," Roy said while stepping away form Riza. Riza who still was blushing followed him down the stairs with Fuery behind them.

When Riza, Fuery and Roy finally made it into the Dinning area they both herd some loud sneezing.

"Havoc what's wrong?" Roy asked while taking a seat.

"Sorry sir, it seems these people love their Pine trees. And I happen to be allergic to them." Havoc replied with a stuffed up nose.

"Ask the maid for Medicine. I'm sure they should have some." Fuery said while sitting next to Roy.

"I already did they have to go get it in town so it will take a little bit. But at least they gave me some home remedies" Havoc Replied.

Falman and Armstrong who were sitting beside and across from Havoc were quietly drinking their coffee.

"What is the plan?" Falman asked.

While Roy was handed the file back form Armstrong, while Riza made her self-comfortable in the chair across from Roy. She to was drinking coffee like everyone ells and quietly listening for a command.

"Before we start where in the world is Breda?" Riza said with a glance around.

"He is gone to get his 10th dish" Havoc said while grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose.

Breda walked in carrying his plate full of food. "Good morning Sirs?" Breda said in a chipper mood.

"Morning Breda" Roy and Riza let out simultaneously.

"Ok now that everyone is here, lets get down to business. The Problem is that there is a ghost in this building, apparently it is in a figure of a young girl in her late 20's early 30's and is trying to harm people. Sources say she only comes out at night so that's the reasoning behind the staff leaving at 5 in the winter at 7 in the summer. There is about 38 hired help here alone, along with one new girl who was hired recently. The 10 original people who used to stay all night were attacked by this so called ghost," Roy read out loud.

"Attacked? How?" Armstrong asked.

"By having things been thrown at them, metal heating up to incredible degrees so they cant leave the room, some cases there was the girl her self who would come out and physically attack them" Falman explained.

"So if they saw her then they should be able to tell us what she looks like" Riza said while looking up from her coffee.

"That's what I thought but no they said that almost every time they would be attacked they would black out and her face would be hazy. But continuing on this ghost only attacked girls and new people that entered the house. But she leaves alone most guys as well as the caretaker and his family" Roy read on again.

"Is there any background information on this ghost?" Havoc asked while wiping his nose.

"Apparently 5 years ago the workers were experiencing something watching them and it got worse. Doesn't say too much more" Roy said while looking at the papers.

"Our mission is to say until Monday and figure out what's going on here and stop this 'ghost'." Roy said closing the file

"So in short terms unmask the ghost? Any bet it has something to do with alchemy, I remember Fullmetal going through something similar. But it was a guy trying to bring back his dead girl friend by putting her body in a doll" Fury stated.

"Yes, I also herd of that one to. I think it could be the same. We just need to figure out the history on the caretaker and this house," Armstrong said.

"We have 2 days and 2 nights. To figure out what's happening here. I want no mishaps everyone understand." Roy said in an angry and determined voice.

"Yes Sir" everyone replied.

"Question, what about that dance thing they're having tonight" Fuery asked.

"What about it? we need to find information so we're going to it." Roy replied.

" Alright Sir, but what do we do for today? The dance is at 7. That's 2 hours after the help leaves" Breda asked.

"Apparently they have help coming to stay until 12. So we don't have to worry about that but for today I guess we just look around the house. I want everyone in pairs. One will stay with wind or Andrew and ask questions. Everyone will have to go back to that room at a certain time and then they will switch up partners" Roy explained

"So we figure out who is partners with who by…?" Riza asked.

Roy gave a smile and replied "any one have a hat?"


	6. Searching the house

**Chapter 6: Searching the house

* * *

**

(Authors note. My whole story format is dedicated to Shadow Dreamer 27.)

Information to keep in mind Pairing: Armstrong and Fuery, Roy and Falman, Breda and Riza, Havoc and Andrew/Wind.

* * *

About the Comstat. Ok FMA is based in the 20th century so around 1910 is the estimate date. And I know Comstat went invented in that era, nor were any type of walkie-talkie. Well there was but they were huge things. So for the sake of my FanFic I'm gunna use today's technology for the past. Thanks for understanding

"Alright its 11:30 now, Armstrong, your group will come back at 12:30, Riza's at 1:30, mine at 2:30 then Armstrong's again at 3:30 then we will all meat at the entrance at 4:00 sharp. Andrew gave us 7 sets of these Comstat's. Hook them on and don't use them unless it's reporting something. Havoc turn yours off unless you need to report something now lets move" Roy ordered.

Everyone solute before going on their way.

"Sir where are we suppose to go again?" Havoc said with a huge stuffed up nose.

Roy rolled his eyes and looked at the map on the wall.

"Armstrong and Fuery will go to the top floor, Breda and Riza check the basement, Havoc you'll stay on this floor with Wind and Andrew. Falman you and I take the 2nd floor does everyone understand" Roy had a sharp glance behind him at everyone ells.

"Sir" everyone replied. As everyone started on their way Roy herd Breda complain.

"The basement, why the basement of all things?" Riza rolled her eyes and gave Roy a thanks a lot look and continued on walking down the stairs.

Roy couldn't help but smile at this then continuing on his way. Once Roy and Falman were on their level they waited for Armstrong and Fury to get to here place.

"Everyone in place?" Roy talked into his Comstat.

"Breda and I are set to go Sir" Riza replied.

"All set up here Sir" Fuery said with a little nervousness.

"Check the time often, and Breda try not to get to tired and pass out, it's a long way for any of us to go back down there to pick you up… over and out" Roy said with a serious sly remark.

Riza who took that as a sexist remark, quietly said, "Jerk" under her breath and carried on.

**(Time 11:53pm)**

"Mr. Andrew?" Havoc said while peeking his head into the room were they were first brought by Wind the night before. Otherwise called as the green room.

"Hum not here…" Havoc said out loud.

Before he could close the door he heard a noise coming form the door at the back of the room. Havoc went to investigate. As he got closer he could hear the voices.

"Why can't I get this right? Everything is perfect so why can this be right? Where is that damn necklace!" the voice sounded like Andrew.

Havoc slowly turned the door handle and opened it. He knocked on the door and peaked his head around the door.

"Mr. Andrew?"

"Oh Second Lieutenant Havoc. I'm so sorry for the mess. I have been looking for something and can't seem to find it. Please come in."

"Thank you Sir" Havoc said while stepping into the room.

"Mr. Mustang told me about that plan your doing and I hope my home isn't too big for everyone" Andrew said

"What are you looking for Sir?" Havoc said with curiosity in his voice was looking around the messy room.

"A necklace that is very important for my experiment" Andrew said with some evil in his voice.

"Mr. Havoc what floor is Mrs. Hawkeye on?" Andrew said with interest

"She isn't married,"

" Oh really? I beg ur pardon, what Ms. Hawkeye." Andrew said with lots of interest in his voice "so what floor is she on?"

" I don't know sir, we switch up a lot and she could be with anyone on any floor" Havoc said lying through his teeth. (I don't like the feel he is giving off in his voice. I better keep him away form the Lieutenant) Havoc thought to him self.

"Then you should call her on the Comstat I supplied everyone with" Andrew insisted.

"Sorry Mr. Berri, I can only use this to report something" (besides what the hell do you want with her? Better get off topic) havoc thought to him self again.

" So… where is Wind?" Havoc said with a play boyish voice and not trying to make eye contact.

"Oh I believe she is off somewhere, you know how women are. Always demands that they are free do to as they wish" Andrew said getting back to his books.

Andrew started to sort all of his stuff. Havoc helped to pass time. He sensed that this guy was up to no good and why did he want Riza?

**(Time 12:15)**

"Find anything over there Breda?" Riza asked in a shout.

"Nothing yet sir. It's hard to get through everything in this huge room.

The room where Riza and Breda were at was the biggest on that floor. It seemed like a room where you'd entertain guests. Almost like the room was everything but the Bathroom and bedrooms. But on the far wall there were 7 doors. Although this room seemed to e a entertainment room that didn't tell them about what the other 7 rooms were.

"Its 12: 25 lets start heading up stairs," Riza said looking at her clock on her wrist.

"Thank god I hate it down here" Breda said while almost jogging to catch up to Riza.

"Colonel, were starting our switch" Breda said speaking into this Comstat.

"Good, report back when your at the station" Roy said with his usual military forceful voice.

"Yes Sir" Breda replied.

As Breda and Riza made it back up the stairs and tried to figure out where Andrew could be they finally herd Havoc's voice and the smell of cigarette smoke. As both Riza and Breda entered the room, havoc seemed in a rush to switch with Breda.

"Hello my dear." Andrew said with a smile

"I guess I'm the one who will be replacing …" Riza said. But was cut off by havoc.

"Yeah Breda you can stay here. We know how you hate the dark so the next shift is up stairs" Havoc said grabbing Riza arm and trying to get out the door.

"No I'm not Havoc" Breda said while looking at Havoc strangely.

Havoc stopped in his steps and looked behind him. "Yes you are you told me last night on the train. Remember what the colonel said only use the Comstat for reports. Later Breda!" Havoc said trying not to be too suspicious.

"Want to explain that Havoc?" Riza said while being pulled by Havoc.

"Not here Sir, wait till we get to our station" Havoc said almost pulling Riza away form the room.

Back in the messy room Breda just shrugged his shoulders then closed the window Havoc left open for his smoke. Then asked Andrew the same thing that havoc asked and started to help with the clean up.

Almost out of breath Havoc and Riza were finally back in the basement and havoc turned his Comstat on.

"Colonel, I'm joined with Havoc. We will continue our search." Riza said while waiting for a reply.

"Sir?" Riza asked again. But got no answer.

Riza started to worry a little bit and called again.

"SIR!" with a little more forceful voice.

"You will never get him back…" a voice came on the air in a whisper.

Havoc looked up at Riza and heard the creepy voice.

"Lets see that, probably just one of the others messing around. Ok ha-ha we get it, Colonel Mustang, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Where are you?" Havoc said with a strong voice

"Just you wait, his heart belongs to me…" the voice came back on.

Riza and Havoc both looked at each other. "Ok Sir don't be scared, I bet its Fuery. He has a girlish voice! Fuery if you're toying with us…" Havoc said and stopped all of the sudden the Comstat started making screeching sounds that sounded like screaming.

"Havoc!" Riza shouted while covering her ears.

"I didn't do anything! How do we make it stop!" Havoc said looking at his Comstat.

Just as Riza glanced to her left, she saw someone standing right there in a white dress that was ripped. She was pale and her eyes were a piercing blue. She had long brown hair that touched the her bum. She was about the same height as Riza and had a little bit of the same similarities as Riza as well. This girl was starting directly at Riza with her blue eyes in an evil rage stare.

"Havoc, look" Riza said in a scared yet emotionless voice.

"What?" havoc said while looking over Riza's shoulder and not seeing anything.

"Sir, there isn't anything there…?" Havoc said when Riza's eyes caught his attention.

**(Time 12:45)**

"Sir, what do you make of this?" Falman brought a torn up picture over to Roy.

Roy looked at the old picture and in it was a girl in a long white dress with long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was in a garden as it seemed and she was sitting on a swing with flowers on her lap.

"This looks like Wind" Roy said while looking at the picture.

"Sir, doesn't she look familiar?" Falman said

Roy took a second look. "Riza!"

"Yes sir, that lady has the same facial structure as the Lieutenant and by the looks of it the same body" Falman pointed out.

Roy stopped and looked at Falman with a glare. "Your…. What do you mean same body structure? Have you been checking out your superior officer Falman?"

"Ahhh, no Sir! Just saying its identical and if you look she has the same eyes but not the same colour and same bangs." Falman straightened up with a blush on his face.

"And if you look on the back of the picture" Falman pointed out

Roy turned the picture on the back and saw some writing. "December 17th 1888" Roy said.

"1910 – 1888 is 22 years ago, now look at this picture" Falman gave Roy another picture.

This picture had the swing and flowers in the same place but in the background were a tombstone with fresh soil on the ground. On the tombstone it said "Wind Barri, 1863-1889. Beloved daughter and Wife to Andrew Berri"

"She was only 26 years old" Roy said out loud.


	7. Riza, Attacked

**Chapter 7: Riza being attacked**

"Wind is already dead?" Roy said with a surprise while he looked at Falman.

"by the looks of it" Falman said with a nervous tone.

"Reporting in Sir. We haven't found too much up here but bedrooms and paintings of people who used to live here." Fuery said

"What about you? Found anything?" Armstrong replied

"Yeah, it turns out our dear hostess died 21 years ago." Roy replied.

"What? 21 years ago. But we say her going to look into it further." Falman replied back.

"Alright over and out" Falman, Fuery and Armstrong all said.

"Where did you find these?" Roy said with a strong voice

"In here Sir" Falman lead Roy to the place where the pictures were.

Falman lead Roy inside a room, which was 5 rooms down from where Roy was looking around, room 25. Roy took a few steps into the room and noticed that there were many pictures of wind in the room. The floor and walls were bare with alchemy circles and books.

"Excuse me gentleman, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave this room. This is Mr. Andrews privet room and he doesn't like anyone snooping around" a voice came from the hallway.

Roy and Falman obeyed her commands and left the room. To be greeted by an elderly woman who seemed to be in her late 50's early 60's

"Excuse me for a moment, where is Mrs. Wind? I haven't see her today" Falman asked

"Mrs. Wind you ask? Why she is dead Sir. Her tombstone is out in the garden. Mr. Andrew was so lonely because of his lose. Him and Wind were to be married. Rumor was that she died on that swing outside. But if I may ask what are you doing here?" the old woman said.

"Were here for a report. Apparently there is a ghost here and it has peaked the military's interest. Because so many soldiers came back I decided to see what the big problem is instead." Roy explained

"Ahh yes the ghost report. Thank god you have come then, there is a ghost here some have seen her. She looks like Miss. Wind but in terrible condition" the woman said and started to take her leave.

"Mrs. if you know any information tell me now" Roy called out.

"I don't know much but many girls have been killed lately and the ghost has been appearing around here more. She only comes at night so I suggest you watch that female officer of yours" the elderly woman said while walking away.

After the woman was out of sight Roy and Falman continued into Andrews room disobeying the elderly woman's orders. Out of the blue a loud scream was herd in the room.

"That sounded like a woman scream" Falman said sheepishly.

"It wouldn't be…" Falman looked over at Roy.

"I wouldn't know, I never herd her scream before" Roy got a worried look and grabbed his Comstat and looked a little more paler then usual. He pressed and talked into his Comstat with nervousness and called for Riza.

"Riza Hawkeye do you copy?" Roy waited and after a short time he looked at Falman.

"Fuery, did you receive confirmation on Breda and Hawkeye?" Roy said while looking as his watch and waiting for a reply.

"No sir, nothing. If one of them did come on the air I'm sure you would have heard it too…" Fuery replied back.

(It's not like Riza not to report in even if she is the one with Andrew.) Roy thought to him self.

"Maybe they are on a different channel Sir? Who knows Breda could have slipped up and changed the stations." Falman said trying to calm his commanding officer down.

"That could be a possibility for Havoc and Breda. But I don't think all three of them are on the wrong Channel. We set everyone up with the same channel before this plan started" Roy replied back.

Roy decided to check the other 5 channels on the Comstat. But he got nothing when he got to channel 6 all he could hear is a high-pitched screaming. Roy immediately looked at Falman and nodded his head.

"Sir. What are you planning on doing? That might not be her," Falman asked

"Armstrong and Fuery anything up there?" Roy called back into his Comstat and ignored Falman's remark.

"There are so many rooms Colonel, but we basically went through 2/4 of them" Armstrong replied.

"Good, I'm going to check up on those 3 down stairs. Something is wrong. Its not like Hawkeye to not report in. everyone get back to work and report if you find anything" Roy spoke with a forceful voice to insure that he was still in command and knew what he was doing.

"Sir that's not the First Lieutenant!" Falman said trying to convince Roy to stay.

"Even if it's not her, I still need to check up on them. We cant get a hold of them and their safety happens to be my responsibility" Roy said and continued walking.

"I want you to keep digging in Andrews room. If you find any other pictures or evidence that looks weird, save it" Roy said still walking down the hall.

"Sir, Yes Sir" Falman stood at attention.

**(Time 12: 58)**

As Roy approached the room where Andrew usually was he stopped and was going to take in consideration that he should go down stairs first. But he was pretty close to going to Andrew and he had to ask him about the channel. Roy walked at a regular pace and found the room. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was Breda sleeping on a chair with his mouth open and his arms hanging over the chair.

"Breda wake up!" Roy said while kicking Breda's ankle.

"Hu? Wha.. Oh my head…" Breda said holding his head.

Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed his Comstat and checked channel 6. He got the same screaming and quickly changed the channel.

"Breda! Did Andrew go with Riza and Havoc?" Roy said looking around the room and getting more forceful by the minuet.

"No sir, he was with me the whole time till just a moment ago…" Breda said in a drowsy look.

Suddenly Roy and Breda herd a scream from underneath then. It was a woman's voice but it wasn't the same as channel 6.

"Ah, Mr. Mustang" Andrew said while walking into the room.

"Mr. Andrew. I need to ask you about channel 6?" Roy said when he was just about to run for the stairs.

"Channel six?" Andrew said in confusion

"Don't play coy, I'm not in the mood" Roy said with a very angered voice.

They herd another scream coming from downstairs.

"Oh my I wonder what their doing down stairs" Andrew said with a calm voice.

"Breda follow me, now!" Roy got impatient and headed for the stairs.

Roy and Breda made their way down the stairs and what they saw was something that they never expect. Everything was dark but a blue light. Havoc was pined to the wall with what likes like nails that pierced through his clothes. As Roy turned his head to his right, Riza was a meter above the floor and pined to a corner he could tell that Riza was being strangled but did not see a figure there.

"RIZA!" Roy called out.

Riza couldn't reply because she already wasted so much breath trying to get his attention since havoc was knocked out cold. As Riza weakly opened her Red eyes at Roy and had a few tears roll down her cheek. Roy's eyes went small. He grabbed onto the railing and swung himself over them, landing on his feat from the middle of the staircase.

"Breda get Havoc down!" Roy called over his shoulder.

Roy didn't know what to do to help Riza. But as he looked carefully he saw that there were someone's hands around Riza's neck. He could also tell by how Riza was holding on to something in front of her neck. But what really caught his eye was the necklace she was wearing. The crystal on the end was floating up around Riza's face and shinning a blue colour. Roy had one thought on how to save Riza. He grabbed one of his gloves and pulled it on.

"Breda"

"Sir?"

Breda looked up and saw Roy had his right hand up. On his hand was his glove and Breda knew exactly what he was going to do. Roy turned back and pressed his thumb and middle finger together and pressed them away. The sound of the snap and the explosion that was herd raddled the whole house.

The after-mass blew everyone off their feet. Breda was now also pained to the wall with Havoc and Roy was a few meters away form Riza. The whole Room wasn't as bad that Roy could make it but still scorched a few things and making other things black form the explosion. There were still flames burning and lots of smoke filled the room. So thick you couldn't see across the room or to the next wall. But at least Riza was safe, that's all Roy cared about. Roy crawled over to Riza who was still in the corner where she was being strangled. His face was covered with ashes and so was hers. As Roy got close enough to Riza he put his back to the wall beside her (I over did that one, I didn't realize how close that thing really was) Roy thought to him self. He looked over at Riza and saw that she didn't show her face. He could see her hands rub her eyes.

"Riza…?" Roy said looking at Riza.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't… I couldn't... Just I…" Riza was stuttering

Roy turned to Riza with his left foot on the ground and his right knee shoulder length apart. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to look at her face.

"Riza what happened? Why couldn't I reach you on the Comstat?" Roy said in an angry voice.

"Riza!" Roy forcefully said being impatient.

Riza griped her hands and in a whisper she said, "I apologize in advance Sir" Roy looked confused but just before he realized what she meant by what she said Riza placed her hands on Roy's chest and her head in-between her arms.

"I was so scared, after havoc tried to help me and she threw him back, I was afraid that she would do it to you if I called for help. But I was selfish and screamed anyways" Riza said starting to cry while gripping on to Roy's shirt.

Roy didn't look down but he was still shocked for Riza to have done that. He felt her tears sink into his shirt and at that moment he could feel her pain.

"Its not selfish Riza. Why would you think that?" Roy demanded again.

With out a reply, Roy, not knowing what to do, wrapped his right arm around her waist and his left arm wrapped around her shoulder his hand was on the side of her head pulling her into him. Roy looked down and saw that Riza's clothes were ripped and her neck was terribly red.

After a moment Riza hesitated and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I'm so sorry I shouldn't be acting like this, I honestly thought she was going to kill me. After she destroyed my guns and took out havoc she grabbed me while I was trying to attend him, and trying to request back-up." Riza said releasing her self from Roy's arms.

She let go of his chest and looked back up at Roy. Roy was already staring at her. Roy pulled Riza back into his arms, this time Roy haled her tighter to him. With his hand holding her head he drew it closer to his mouth so he could whisper to her.

"It doesn't mean you're weak or selfish for being scared to lose your life. I will protect you. I promise you that."

"I don't need protection from you Sir, if there is one thing about me, it's I don't need a man to save me every time I'm in a jam. I'm the one who is protecting you after all. I wonder where you would have been if I didn't stop you in the fight with scar you had in the rain." Riza chuckled.

"Common Riza I'm trying to be serious here. And you have to go joke around." Roy backed away from the whisper and looked at Riza in the eye.

"Who said I was joking?" Riza looked back with a grin on her face.

Roy grinned back while wiping her eyes clean.

"That's not fair" Roy let out softly.

To Riza it seemed like when Roy lets his Guard down he becomes a complete different person. The past few moments he was softer and gentle compared to when he first found her. And when he is around other people.

"Your Right Sir, Sorry" Riza nuzzled her head and moved her hands from his chest under his arms and on to his shoulder blades and cuddled herself into Roy. Placing her head on his collarbone, Roy felt her breath on his skin. He placed his hands back into position and realizing just how small of a waist she was. Gently he turned his head away for a moment.

"Breda? You still alive over there?" Roy called out waiting for a reply.

"Yeah Sir, wow I didn't think you'd go all out." Breda replied after a short while.

"Report on Havoc" Roy asked again.

"Well he is off the wall if that's what you really wanted to know, is the First lieutenant alright?" Breda said while looking at Havoc that was off the wall and still passed out.

"Yeah she will be alright. Breda, call Falman, Fuery and Armstrong. Tell them to get down here," Roy said then paying attention back to Riza.

Roy waited a minuet until he herd Breda calling the others before he loosened his grip on Riza. Then put his head to hers.

"Are you…" Roy asked trying to seem like nothing had happened.

Riza smiled and quietly said "Yes Sir,"

Roy got up and took Riza's hand and helped her up. Once they were both off the ground he looked back at Riza.

"Your sure?"

"I am." Riza said with a smile while still holding onto Roy's hand.

As everyone ells gathered and helped each other out of the mess that Roy made, they all went to the living room and decided to take a break on what happened. Just as Roy and Riza finished their little scene, they were instantly back to being distant from each other. But this time it seemed different.


	8. Who is she?

**Chapter 8: Who is she?

* * *

**

(A/N this chapter is rated teen/mature)

* * *

"Mr. Andrew is there something you would like to explain to me. That thing almost killed one of my subordinates. I recall reading that this so called 'ghost' only comes out at night. " Roy said with a mad voice.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry about that ghost, it seems that since you have come it's starting to get more violent. It as already attacked 5 people who worked here. They all quit on the spot but one. She just said that she needed the money and went home for the day." Andrew explained.

When Andrew stop he looked over at Riza who still had a red neck.

"Oh my, did she hurt your Lieutenant?" Andrew kept looking at Riza.

Roy slowly intercepts Andrews's view of Riza. "Armstrong." Roy called out still staring at Andrew.

"Sir?" Armstrong said getting up from his chair.

"I want you to take everyone and head to your rooms. Your own rooms I don't want to find anyone in the same room as anyone ells," Roy demanded.

"You're sending us to our rooms?" Breda asked

"Don't question me, Lieutenant." Roy said forcefully with out turning to make sure that they were leaving.

"First lieutenant Hawkeye, that means you as well." Roy demanded.

"Common Sir, he means it this time." Fuery said while walking Riza and everyone ells out of the room.

As everyone left the green/living room and started to head upstairs, everyone got curious as to why Roy told them to go to their rooms. Armstrong decided to take charge at this point because he was the highest ranked at the time.

"Alright troops off to your rooms we go!" Armstrong said with a happy voice.

"Your actually happy that were being treated like children?" Breda looked back and questioned.

"Now, now I'm sure the Colonel has his reasons." Fury replied.

"Hey, Lieutenant. I'm sorry I couldn't help you back in the basement." Havoc caught up to Riza.

"Don't worry about it Havoc, there wasn't anything you could do. She disarmed us and threw you aside before we could ask for back up" Riza spoke quietly while starting to walk up the staircase.

"Your right but still, I cant help but feel bad that I let one of my commanding officers down" Havoc lowered his voice.

"You didn't let me down Havoc, you did what any soldier would do." Riza tried to cheer up her subordinate.

"Who came and helped you anyways?" Havoc questioned.

"Breda and the Colonel" Riza replied.

"ahh, the Colonel saved you once again did he?" Havoc said with a cherry voice.

Riza turned her head away and walked a bit faster up the stairs to get away form Havoc.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that Sir, -sigh- women." Havoc stopped on the staircase.

"Havoc you should consider not listening to those little voices in your head. Its not natural" Breda called up.

"Shut up Breda!" Havoc looked back and yelled playfully.

"Now that I have it time to talk to you I suggest you fess up on what your doing here!" Roy explained

"Excuse me? I live here, this house has been in my family for generations! Tell me why I have to explain my self to you" Andrew said while finding a chair to sit on.

"There is a report saying that if the situation is really bad as it seems to be. I can decide weather or not the government should destroy this building for public safety. Lets try that question over again, What are you doing here?" Roy asked again with narrowed eyes.

"I told you I'm living here. This place may be a tourist attraction but it still my home. People think that they can see ghosts so they come here once a month and tonight is that night where people flock form all over Amestris." Andrew explained

"Wind, where is she" Roy dished out another question.

"I told this to your second lieutenant, Havoc. She is out for the day," Andrew said.

"if she is out for the 'day' then why is it that none of the help that works around her know who she is and claim that she is dead." Roy asked.

Andrew went silent for a moment.

"I found something when I was searching the house. A photograph of Wind, with the date1888." Roy said coldly.

"Yes Wind was only 25 then. What about this picture" Andrew turned around and asked with an evil look on his face.

"I don't deny that she isn't 25 in the picture but I'm questioning about another photo that I found. It's her tombstone. " Roy said with a sly voice.

"Her tombstone. I don't know what you're talking about. What sick joke are you playing." Andrew said with a nervous stutter.

"I'm not the one playing joke here Mr. Berri. You are the one who seems not to be answering my questions." Roy asked again.

"if you will excuses me I have matters to attend to for tonight. And I have to find new help for this place. As far as my wife matters, she will be here tonight. Then you can see she is not dead." Andrew said while leaving the room

"Mr. Berri, I expect to be able to talk to you again if not tonight tomorrow, I suggest you keep your date free" Roy said standing in the middle of the room.

"I have nothing to hide to someone like you Sir, if I did I wouldn't be having you attend the Dance this evening" Andrew said looking back.

"We have no place in this dance. We will continue searching the house." Roy said being stubborn

"Think of this as me proving that what ever you saw was not my wife's tombstone but was an old Halloween prop. This dance will prove my innocence. As for the answer to your question about why nobody knows Wind, its simple because all help here only seen props and pictures of my dear wife. Wind has never stayed at home during the day. Good evening Mr. Mustang, I look forward to seeing you and your team tonight." Andrew said while slipping away into the next room before Roy could put another question on him.

(I don't like him. He is up to something and I'll find out.) Roy thought to himself and left the room and headed up the stairs. As Roy was heading for his room he bumped into Armstrong who was heading to his room as well.

"What are you doing?" Roy said looking up in a tired voice.

"It was my duty to make sure everyone made it to their rooms. I'm only doing what you did last night sir. And now I'm going to lye down for a bit. Unless you have a task for me to attend." Armstrong said in a strong voice then realized that Roy looked like a wreck.

"No formalities right now Alex. Were off duty." Roy said with a quiet voice

"as a friend, I suggest you lye down as well, or talk to her about what ever happened"

"Excuse me Major?" Roy said looking up in a shocked yet strong way.

"She looked pretty rough as well. Just a suggestion."

"She went through hell today Alex, how would you feel?"

"I understand, what is the plan for tonight? Wait it out or get active and search?" Armstrong said while walking with Roy down the hall.

"Were going to attend the event tonight. Only until I can see some reassurance with my suspicions on Andrew and his wife. Then we'll split up again and search the house thoroughly." Roy spoke professionally.

"I see, I'm sorry for bringing this up, but maybe you should check up on Riza." Armstrong said with a calming voice.

"Maybe I should. But what if…" Roy started

"I know your feelings for each other. You should embrace it." Armstrong encouraged.

"Alex, were in the military. I'm a colonel she is a Lieutenant. It isn't right for Soldiers of our ranks to be in love. The only thing we should have love for is our country" Roy finished and stopped at his door then dug into his pocket for his key.

"Only fools would say that Roy, you and Riza have something. How could you let that go?"

"Because Alex, we cant be seen like that. I have my goals and she has hers. I wont screw up hers for love. Not right now anyways" Roy yelled.

"Even if you knew that her Goals were to help yours." Armstrong replied back quietly and continued down the hall.

Roy froze and watched as Armstrong turned the corner. In an act of spite, Roy placed the keys back into his pocket and headed for the stairs.

As Roy approached Riza's door he swallowed deeply and was nervous. He couldn't believe what he was doing but it was to late to turn back now. As he knocked on the door gently the door opened its self. Roy peeked into the room and called out Riza's name. As he looked straight he saw her lying on her bed. Roy thought she was sleeping and started to close the door again

"Sir?" Riza said while getting up and looking over.

"I thought you were asleep. Can I come in?"

Riza nodded her head while leaning against the backboard.

Roy walked in and looked around Riza's room, he approached the window where havoc was the night before and looked back over at Riza. Because of all the commotion they lost time and the sun was starting to set. The clock beside Riza said 5:33pm.

The orange colour filled Riza's room and made the tan colours in her room for vibrant including Riza her self.

"Armstrong said I should come and check up on you." Roy started off.

"Did he now?" Riza said with out making eye contact.

A moment of silence went by leaving both Roy and Riza uncomfortable.

"Your still not the best right now, are you?" Roy said looking deeply at her. Riza looked up at Roy who had a kind of glow because the sun was shinning through the window, giving him a god like image.

Roy sat down on the edge of the bed farthest away form Riza.

"I can still complete my duties. Its not to bad Sir"

"I told you once before Riza don't call me Sir when were off duty." Roy said not even looking at Riza.

"I almost lost you again today didn't I?" Roy said in a sad voice.

Riza crawled up to Roy and sat on her knees. "I don't know." Riza said in a soft voice.

"Who is she Riza, you told me downstairs that she did this to you?"

Riza looked at Roy and her eyes became heavy and Riza looked away again.

"Wind."

"Tell me what happened" Roy said trying not to face Riza.

Riza put her head on the base of Roy's shoulder. She was quiet for a moment then started.

"After Breda switched with Havoc we tried to get a hold of you through the Comstat. All I got was a girls voice telling me that I would lose 'him' forever. (Roy's interest peaked when Riza said 'him' in her sentence) as soon as I turned she was right there, but havoc couldn't see her. She told me that I'd lose 'him' forever and how if I didn't leave she would be the one to take 'him' a way form me. Of courses I argued and havoc started to see the girl as well. Havoc made her angry and she attacked us. She grabbed me by the throat before I could get my Comstat, then pined havoc to the wall before he could wake up get his. The whole time her piercing blue eyes stared at me and she kept saying that I'll die alone with out 'him' and that 'he' would forget all about me. All I could do was scream and she tightened her grip. She told me that in the end 'we' would be apart no matter if we leave here or not. Then you came." Riza explained.

"Who is he, Riza?" Roy said turning completely to Riza with a harsh tone.

"Its nobody Sir" Riza tried to chance the subject.

"Riza." Roy spoke with more seriousness in his voice.

Riza hesitated for a moment "Its you Sir. You are the one I lost and while she was chocking me I could see her taking you away from me and how I was going to die," Riza said turning a way form Roy and being embarrassed.

Roy grabbed Riza's chin and pulled her back to meat his eyes.

"Trust me what ever you saw it wont come true. Trust me with this Riza" the way Roy said her name and how he looked with the setting sun behind him made Riza nod her head and start a heavy stare at Roy.

Roy let go of Riza's chin and got closer to her. He put his head to hers and whispered in her ear. "Trust me Riza, we have been through so much together lately, you can trust me"

As Roy started to pull away and look back at Riza, all Riza did was nod her head and get closer to Roy. She stopped in hesitation because she knew what she was going to do would be wrong and she tilted her head down. Roy took his two main fingers and tilted Riza's chin up ward. Both their hearts started to race because they both knew what they were going to do was forbidden in the military. But it seemed like Roy didn't care. Roy brought his head closer to Riza and gently pressed his lips to hers. He could feel Riza starting to loosen up because she put her left hand under his arm and on his shoulder again causing her to be closer to him and her right hand placed at the base of his neck.

Roy put his left hand on her hip and his right hand on the middle of her back and put pressure on Riza to make her lye down as she was lying down he found him self in the same position that they were in that morning but the only difference was she was relaxed and wanting to, also Fuery was nowhere to be seen. They could feel each others breathing on their skin and Roy could tell Riza wasn't worried or nervous like she was before. (In that cell) Riza managed to mind her hands underneath Roy's shirt and dragged them down his smooth chest. Roy hesitated and pulled away breaking their kiss.

"I'm sorry, did I…?"

"No… that tickled" Roy cut off Riza then went back to kissing her. Placing his arm around her head and his hand holding her lower back.

Roy started wondering why Riza was unbuttoning his shirt. After she managed to get the last button she pulled off Roy's shirt and placed her hands back on his shoulders. Roy also pulled off her green sweater to reveal a black tank top underneath. While he was pulling off her sweater he saw all the cuts on her body. As he put the shirt on the ground he continued to look at all the potential scars on her body. Riza looked up at Roy who was still looking at the scares.

"He really did that do you didn't he?" Roy said while dragging his fingers down her arm to feel all the scars.

Riza looked away and nodded her head. She felt weak once again because letting a man do that to her body again. Roy kissed her neck gently and laid her down. Slowly she placed her hands on his and brought them down to her waist. Undoing the button on her pants he slowly helped her pull the pants off her smooth legs. He dragged his hand down her thigh while kissing her neck. Finally getting her pants off her ankles, her hands found a way onto his chest. Just as Roy did, she felt the smoothness of his chest and his toned body. They were both breathing heavily and held onto each other. Roy started to kiss her on her lips again and moved his hand up her thigh to the waistband of her under garments. Just as he started to pull, Riza stopped the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Roy's neck forcing him down on her. Her back was arched in a way that her stomach was flat on his. Roy could feel how nervous and scared she started to get.

"We can't do this." Riza let out softly while Roy laid his head on her collarbone. The tips of his jet-black hairs brushed across her cheek and shoulder. He moved his hand back down to her lower back trying to make her relax again. With the motion of Roy's hand dragging down her back and his body pressing down against hers, Riza to wanted to forget what she just said.

"I know, I'm sorry for starting" Roy said in a heavy breath. Then moving off of Riza. As he was about to grab his shirt back, Riza placed her hands on his face and pulled him back to her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist again and placed his lips against hers. Riza tried to lie down but this time he managed to get in a position where she was on top of him. She pulled the covers up to her waist and continued to Kiss Roy back with nervousness. With their fingers laced with each other Roy broke the kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"I'm sorry Riza, if I keep going. I might..." Roy let out in a pant.

Riza placed her hands on his chest gently and rested her head on it.

"Thank you Sir" Riza smiled to her self and kissed his neck a few times.

She could hear his heart beat and she fell asleep to the sound. Roy on the other hand did not sleep but he rested with Riza in his arms. (We cant do this can we Riza? It's against the military for us to be like this. Is it really worth being in if you can't fall in love?) Roy thought to him self and tighten his grip even more and got his breath back. He couldn't stop the feeling of satisfaction that Riza was half undressed and lying with him. But he felt horrible for placing her in the situation where he could have so easily over powered her.


	9. Two Hearts one Mind

**Chapter 9: Two Hearts One Mind, Part 1

* * *

**

(Authors note- alright time to add a little drama into my story. I hope you like this chapter.)

* * *

Just as the sun has stetted and the sky was black and the stars started to shine. Roy finally fell asleep. Just as he was in the state where he was going to go in a deep sleep his Comstat went off. While Roy was moving around to get his Comstat form his pocket Riza also woke up. Roy rubbed his eyes and looked over to see that it was 7:04pm

"Yeah?" Roy let out trying to make it seem like he was not just sleeping

"Sir? Fuery here umm did I just wake you up?" Fuery asked

"What do you want Fuery?" Roy said back into his demanding voice

"We got a little bit of a problem here. Where are you?"

"I'm with Hawkeye in her room. I needed to find out what happened downstairs for a report. What's wrong?"

"Well Sir we have to situations one the Fuhrer is on the line and wants a word with you and second you need to come here to get dressed, Hawkeye is suppose to stay there"

"So the Fuhrer is on the phone? I swear that man doesn't trust anyone on a mission. I have to go down stairs again right?" Roy said in a whine.

"Actually no sir, there is a phone by the stairs on every floor just go there. Here is the number…" Fuery said while giving the number to Roy.

"Alright I'll be down in 5 minutes" Roy said then turned off his Comstat

Roy glanced down and realized Riza was awake as much as he was. "I didn't mean to wake you up" Roy said while realizing the position they were in and gently pushed Riza off of him.

"I know, I'm a light sleeper" Riza replied.

"Why would the Fuhrer be calling?" Roy said while getting up and pulling his shirt back on and started to head for the door.

Riza got up and pulled her pants back on then followed Roy as she usually did.

"You don't have to follow you know. Were not on duty" Roy turned and asked.

"As friends then" Riza said while passing Roy and walking down the hall.

Roy just smiled and closed the door then followed Riza. When they got to the phone that Fuery was talking about Roy picked it up and dialed the numbers and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Fuhrer Bradley's office" a woman's voice came on the line

"Mrs. Douglas, Roy mustang, can you transfer me to the Fuhrer."

"Alright one moment please." The line was silent for a moment.

"Ah, Roy Mustang I was wanting to speak with you"

"Here is your chance Sir, Kain Fuery told me that you called previous but I wasn't free at the time. "

"Yes, I did call because I have grown knowledge that you have been growing some feeling for your subordinate. Riza Hawkeye. (Roy's eyes narrowed) now I don't want to know the story but do I have to remind you that any romantic relations with your subordinates are strictly forbidden."

"I'm quite aware Sir," Roy replied which made Riza looked at Roy confused.

"Good, I was almost ready to send her back home if you weren't award of the situation. Because of this I might have to separate you two for a while when you get back to central."

"But Sir!"

"Roy, please don't argue with my decision. It might not be final yet. But if I get anything ells then I'll be sure to put my plan into play most definitely. But it seems like she is an important asset to your team right now. So I will allow her to stay until you get back." The Fuhrers voice seemed almost happy as it usually was.

"Yes Sir" Roy said in a hard voice. Riza looked up again.

"Now, is Mrs. Hawkeye with you now?"

"Yes Sir, as a first Lieutenant should be"

"Pleas put her on the line, I have to talk with her."

Roy did as he was told and looked at Riza who was still very eager to know what was happening. Roy handed her the phone and still confused she took the phone form his hand.

"Riza Hawkeye speaking" Riza said in a dominant voice.

"Mrs. Hawkeye I want you to stay away from Colonel Mustang for the rest of this mission unless it's to take an acceptable order that anyone could give with out a second thought."

"May inquire as to why, Sir?"

"Lets just say you career in the military is on the line if you continue being so close to him. Do I make my self clear Hawkeye."

"Yes Sir"

"I know you two went through a lot but I want you to stay away from him for now on."

"Yes Sir"

"Good. See you when you're back in HQ"

Riza Hung up the Phone and looked up at Roy with a sad expression then started to walk away.

"Riza?" Roy called

"I'm sorry Sir, Direct Orders from the Fuhrer himself. I have to keep my distance unless it's an order, I'm sorry," Riza said while turning around can continuing on her way.

Roy waited for a minuet wondering what exactly the Fuhrer said to her. Then just as Riza did Roy started on his way to his room.

Riza opened her door and walked into the room. She sat down on a chair and crossed her arms. (How could anyone find that out? Unless one of the others. No they aren't like that. They wouldn't, I believe in my subordinates) Riza thought to her self. Riza was in the middle of thinking when someone was knocking on her door. Riza got up expecting it to be Roy or Havoc but instead it was a young girl and two women who looked the same age as Riza (between 28 and 31).

The youngest girl has short blond hair with glasses and Green eyes. She had her hand wrapped up in a bandage. The girl beside her has Brown eyes and long Black hair tied in a low ponytail. And the girl beside her had Blonde hair as well. But had blue eyes. They all wore the same uniform which was a black knee-high dress with tight sleeves and white aprons and white bonnets. Everything had a lace trim from the cuffs to the dress and the bonnet. They all wore tanned stockings and black low heal shoes. They were all holding a few things in their arms.

Riza opened the door and all three girls bowed their heads.

"Hello Mrs. Mr. Andrew asked us to come up here and find something for you to wear to the party for tonight. We know its short notice and that we only have an hour but that's ok. Not too many people are there right at 8:30" the girl with black hair said with a smile.

"I'm Erica and this is my younger sister Steph and our Friend Natalie." The taller blond said as they all bowed again.

"Oh I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I'm not going to go to this party." Riza replied.

All three girls walked into Riza's room and Natalie turned around and faced Riza. "I'm sorry Mrs. but a handsome man with black hair was walking down the stairs as we were walking up. he told us to tell you that he wanted you to go." Natalie said with a smile.

Riza looked at the girl in shock. Then Erica cut in after she put her stuff on the bed.

"Natalie, you didn't get it right. He actually told us to tell you that it was an order and that you had go. He was trying to say that but it took him a few tries to get it right. That's why my sister is getting confused as well. But he was very egger that you go. I have to admit he was very hansom don't you agree Steph?"

"Yes he was, are you two, together by any chance?" Steph said in question and trying to beat around the bush.

"No. Were not together. He's my boss" Riza smiled weakly

"Boy I envy the girl who gets his heart or gets to kiss him. Even to work with him at all would be good enough for me," Erica said in a daydream voice

"You two are gorse!" Natalie called out.

Steph's bandages caught Riza's eyes and bend down and looked at Steph. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, long story short that ghost attacked me today"

"And you didn't quit?"

"No Mrs. I need the money I went home for a bit then came back cause I wanted to be here to see the dances they hold here. There suppose to be beautiful and the best in the West. My sister came with me as well"

"More like I was forced cause you didn't want to come alone."

As the two sisters argued Riza closed the door and walked over to her chair and sat back down. she then pulled out a book and continued form where she left off.

"Umm Mrs. Which one?" Natalie held up two different dresses

The first dress was a red floor length dress with a v cut neck. The v part went pretty low but still a respectable low. It was red satin and had a little train in the back and that ties up like a corset with satin rat tail ropes. It had matching black cotton gloved that went past her elbows to the middle of her for arm.

The second dress was a Blue dress with a skirt and corset. The corset was a floral material and the skirt was a type of wedding dress satin. The corset has blue ribbon ties and was strapless. The skirt also has a tie up backing.

"I'm sorry but the red dress is to red and the blue dress looks like a dress girls wear to their high school prom." Riza said with attitude.

"Oh, lots of people wear these types of dresses to these events. I thought you would want to fit in so I chose the most popular types of dresses," Natalie said looking at both dresses.

"What about the MY dress Natalie!" Steph asked

"Well that dress is different but I'm not too sure you would like it Mrs." Natalie said looking over at the other bag.

"Lets just see it, I'm under orders so I have to choose one." Riza said in an upset voice.

Natalie held up the last dress that was white chiffon and cotton underlay and had a rounded top. It was strapless and was a knee high dress with a tie up backing as well. The dress was trimmed with gold and had a little design in the middle of the gold trim. It came with armbands that were the same gold trim as the dress. The dress also has a pearl/gold bead belt that was like a necklace and hung around the hips. Attached to the belt was white almost invisible chiffon over skirt that was almost identical to the style of Riza's blue uniform skirt (how its open at the front)

Erica's wrist watch went off at 7:55 "oh Mrs. can you please choose a dress and get into the shower quick. We dot have lots of time.

"I don't know." Riza looked at all three

"No time. No time lets go! Shower first then dress" Steph said pushing Riza into the bathroom, turning on the taps then leaving the bathroom.

"Hurry Mrs." Erica said while knocking on the door.


	10. Prt 2

**Chapter 10: Two Hearts One Mind Part 2

* * *

**

(A/N contains some m rated material, only in the Roy/Havoc conversation. But after that it's all good)

* * *

As Riza was just about to jump in the shower Roy was getting out. Roy had already got the outfit he was going to wear. He chose black pants and jacket with a crimson red shirt and black tie, although he didn't want to wear the tie and defiantly didn't want to go to this party with the terms that the Fuhrer put down. He stilled tired to look presentable and towel dried his hair to his satisfaction and put on the pants and jacket. As he opened the door his first sight was Havoc and Armstrong looking around the room.

"What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yeah, yeah sir, just need to throw on the jacket and were good to go" Havoc replied.

Havoc was wearing back pants with a black vest, jacket and bow tie he was also wearing a white shirt underneath the vest. Armstrong was wearing a navy suit with a blue shirt underneath and a dark blue tie.

Roy walked over to his table and grabbed his comb and started to brush through his black hair.

"Gee what did the Fuhrer tell you now to make you more pissy then usual? Did he tell you not to yell at a fifty-something old man because he might have a fucking Stroke" joked Havoc

"Havoc!" Roy said in an anger voice and only looking over from the side.

"Watch your language Jean" Armstrong filled in the sentence for Roy.

"Sorry Sir's" Havoc said lowering his head.

"He is a 46 year old man, he cant get a stroke as fast as you can with all that smoking you do"

"Uh? What? Sorry I didn't hear that one. I was too busy talking to Armstrong to listen to you" Havoc pretended not to hear as he light up a cigarette and opened a window playfully.

Roy walked over to the table where he was the night before and poured himself a drink. As Armstrong noticed this he grabbed the cigarette from Havoc and the glass from Roy then walked away with a sigh as he put out the cigarette and poured liquid down he drain. Roy and Havoc looked at each other with board eyes. Like children when you take something away that they have many copies of. They both did the same thing over again. Havoc light up again and Roy poured another glass. When Armstrong turned around and saw what they were doing he signed heavily and took the bottle away form Roy before he could pour a drop and grabbed havocs lighter.

"Boys we not only have to look presentable but we have to smell and act like it to. Save it for later" Armstrong suggested.

Roy rolled his eyes then sat down in his chair and put his feet up on the table pushing his chair to tilt on two legs.

"Sir!"

Roy looked over at Armstrong and lazily said "uh?"

"Feet!"

Roy rolled his eyes and dropped his feet like a child would. Slamming on the floor

Havoc sighed and turned around to face Roy "so what did the Fuhrer want?" with this Armstrong walked over to the table with the lighter and bottle still in his hands.

Roy tilted his head back and put his hands over his eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to tell you this. Long story short, Fuhrer thinks I'm getting too friendly with Riza and threatened that he'll take her out of this mission and out of our team if we keep it up. So we can only be around each other only if it's an order I'm giving her, or an order giving to us"

"HA! So you are seeing Riza! I knew it but no one ever believed me! So sir, how is she? You know what I mean" Havoc jumped up and laughed.

Roy looked up with his irritated expression and started to pull out one of his gloves. Armstrong pulled Havoc back down on his seat before Roy could do any damage.

"Were not seeing each other Havoc." Roy said lowering his hands and starting hard at Havoc with a little colour in his cheeks.

Ohhh I get it, it's an FTF relationship, and its only like that because you have too much pride to commit to one women so your playing a whole different ball game all together!" Havoc joked again.

"Havoc…it's not like that at all…" Roy said placing his hands on the edges of the tables to constrain him self form strangling the man. Armstrong couldn't help but laugh.

"Your in no rush for a marriage! Damn if only Hughes was alive, he'd get a kick out of this! Ahh, god rests his soul!" Havoc joked again.

"THAT'S IT!" Roy shouted while jumping over the table and garbing the bottle form Armstrong, Roy tried to hit Havoc over the head with it. But before he could, Armstrong threw his arm out to stop Roy form hitting Havoc.

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry Sir! calm down! Oh god pleases calm down!" Havoc said while flipping over his chair and getting scared.

"CALM DOWN! I'LL SHOW U CALM DOWN!" Roy shouted and just as he was about to throw the bottle, Fuery, Falman and Breda came into the room. Havoc ducked covering his head and the bottle went flying and smashed into the wall 1 inch above Fuery's head. Everyone stood silent. Armstrong was still holding Roy back (like how al does with ed) Havoc was on the ground covering his head and looking at Falman and Breda who were both jumped one meter away form Fuery. Fuery's eyes went small.

"Are you ok Fuery?" Roy asked to break the silence

"Wow, imagine that if Fuery was only an inch higher…" Havoc pointed

Just as Havoc finished Fuery fainted.

After Falman and Breda picked up Fuery and placed him on the bed they herd a knocking on the door and wind's head popped in.

"Is everything ok, I herd a crash"

"Crash what crash?" Havoc said bouncing up and dusting himself off.

"The crash just now! What happened to Mr. Fuery?" Wind said looking at Fuery.

"Oh don't worry about it, the colonel here has a medical problem and he got angry and started to throw bottles around the room and almost hit Fuery." Havoc explained

"Medical Problem!" Roy said

"Oh yeah he has A.D.D, but it's a light form of It." havoc laughed and opened the door revealing wind.

Everyone stopped all of the sudden and their jaws practically dropped

Wind was wearing a silver Japanese type of dress with no sleeves but a tight collar, which was beaded and glittered lightly. Her hair was up in a tight bun with some gold and silver flowers in it and a few bangs hanging around her eyes.

"Well if you boys are ok, I have to get going now to great guests. I'll see all of you soon then" wind said directing it towards Roy more then anyone ells. With a small bow Wind left closing the door.

"Oh cruel god, why do you make all the beautiful women taken or evil in some way!" Havoc said looking up.

Fuery started to wake up and look round the room. "What happened?"

"You just missed a beautiful angel!" Breda filled in the answer.

Roy sighed and walked over to the wall where the glass shattered and started to pick up the glass.

Falman looked at his watch and realized it was 8:27. "Sir should we get a hold of first lieutenant and see when she will be ready?"

"Sure go a head" Roy said occupying him self with picking up glass.

Falman waited a minuet and finally said "Sir? Aren't you going to call her?"

"The Colonel and the First Lieutenant aren't speaking unless it's him giving her orders," Havoc said crossing his arms

Roy picked up a small piece of glass and flicked it at Havoc "Shut up Havoc. Someone just call her!" Roy said turning around and looking at everyone.

Havoc started to rub his head and walked up to Falman "lets see your Comstat, I forgot mine" Falman gave Havoc his Comstat.

"First Lieutenant? You there" Havoc waited a minuet.

"What is if Havoc" Riza replied in an anger voice.

"Well good glad to hear your having fun up there. You almost done?"

"Close to it, when are we meeting and where?"

"8:35 in the main hall."

"Alright:"

Havoc smiled and turned off the Comstat. "See Sir, not so hard. Even a second lieutenant can do it!"

"Havoc remember what just happened a few moments ago" Armstrong reminded. Just as Roy stared at Havoc sharply form the side.

"I'll see you guys downstairs." Havoc said leaving the room. Everyone followed but Falman who was waiting on Roy.

"Go ahead I'll be there in a minute Vato" Roy said with out looking up.

Falman just nodded his head and left the room.

After Roy cleaned up the mess he took a different bottle and poured himself a glass and took it all in one shot. (How the hell am I going to do this tonight? I bet she will look beautiful) Roy thought to himself

Just as Roy finished up, Riza was starting to leave her room and she stopped and thought to her self (tonight is going to be hard. How am I going to do this?) As Riza continued on her way Roy left his tie behind and put on his jacket. He brushed his hair back as he usually does for a formal party and took his leave.

Roy started to leave his room and made it to the stairs when he felt a presents behind him. As he turned quickly there she was. Riza was standing there just as shocked as Roy was when they saw each other. Riza started to head down the stairs with redness in her cheeks. That was the very spot where he bumped into her.

Roy still couldn't take his eyes off of her she was wearing the white dress that the maids had. Even in the little light there was on the stairs she still glowed like a flower in the moonlight. She was wearing opened toe heals that tied up around her ankles and the crystal necklace. Her hair was also in a bun but a messy bun with some braids hanging out with pearl ends to keep the braids in place. Riza stood there hanging onto the railing not sure rather to pass Roy or wait till he went. She knew she couldn't get any closer then she was now. As they both stared at each other knowing what the Fuhrer said Riza broke the eye contact and looked down to her left side as a sign for saying that she was sorry. Roy understood this sign and carried on his way. Riza looked up again and took two steps when Roy stopped in his tracks

"I don't care what the military says, you look beautiful tonight Riza"

"Thank you Sir, keep in mind your dream of being Fuhrer."

"That's right, which means I can stop what the Fuhrer now has done, it will take some time." Roy said turning around and looking back at Riza.

"I'm looking forward to it, Sir"

"Roy"

"Excuse me?"

"You should learn when it's appropriate to call me Sir or Roy"

Riza smiled at this and nodded her head "Roy…"

Roy smiled back and continued on his way.


	11. In Acts of Jealousy

**Chapter 11: in acts of Jealousy**

Roy walked down the stairs and caught up to everyone who was waiting for him and Riza. Riza followed not too close behind him. There were many people in the main hall waiting to get into the ballroom. With all the people it was hard to find everyone. As Roy was walking down the stairs he noticed that a lot of the women were watching him. They were doing their usual eye glace, whispering, giggling and observing trend. Hey, who wouldn't Roy was one of the handsomest men there so of course he would get lots of attraction. Roy noticed that havoc was having a hay day while flirting with almost every girl there was in the room. Armstrong and Falman were also chatting among others while Fuery and Breda were waiting for Roy at the bottom of the stairs.

While Roy was scanning the room, Fuery and Breda came running up to Roy. "There you are Colonel, for a moment there I thought I lost you.

"Fuery, have you seen Wind or Andrew yet?"

"Not yet Sir, have you seen where the first lieutenant is?"

"She was right behind me when I last saw her." Roy said walking away form the staircase with Fuery.

"Where Sir?" Fuery looked

"She should be on the stairs almost at the bottom by now"

"No Sir, she isn't. I can't find her" Breda looked

Roy looked confused at Fury and Breda that he turned around and investigated himself.

(Where she go?) Roy thought to himself

Before Riza could go down stairs Andrew happen to stop her in the same hallway that Roy came out of at the top of the stairs. Andrew, who did not look fifty-something but looked like he was in his 30's. Wore a black suit with a baby blue shirt underneath and a striped blue tie along with a black vest.

"Ahh, Ms Riza. You look lovely tonight" Andrew tried to reach out for Riza's hand to kiss it.

"Thank you sir, you look well your self" Riza pulled her hand away.

"Yes well since Wind is already about and socializing with the others would it be possible if you accompanied me to the ballroom."

"I'm sorry sir I have an obligation to get to my group first."

"Oh yes. Well then accompany me down the stairs." Andrew said with a smile.

Riza looked down the stairs for a moment and thought to her self (what would Roy thing about that?)

"Well my Dear" Andrew said while looping arms with Riza and started to walk down the stairs.

Falman walked up to Roy and whispered into his ear "if wind is dead then why is she standing right there looking at you"

Roy looked confused and Falman jerked his head to where she was standing.

"I don't know Vato, it has to be the same thing that Edward came across. This blows my whole Theory now making me look like an idiot to Andrew. Speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"I haven't seen him yet. Infact nobody as seen him" Breda jumped into the conversation

"Sirs, look" Fury pointed to the staircase.

As Roy, Falman and Breda turned around as saw Riza in her flowing white dress with Andrew linked arm in arm Roy couldn't help but be enraged. Riza her self also had a lot of attention brought to her just like Roy. With along of Men chuckling and whispering to them selves like the attention Roy got, Riza her self grew a crowed.

"Wow, when I saw Wind and could agree that she was an angel, but if wind is an angel then our first lieutenant is a goddess." Breda said with hug eyes

Roy agreed with Breda mentally but also felt back stabbed that Riza would do that to him. A few photographers walked up and asked Andrew to sand still for a few pictured. Riza tried to walk away to prevent form being in pictures.

"I'm sorry Mr. Andrew but Wind should be here not me." Riza said trying to move away.

Andrew quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back to his side. Roy noticed this and didn't like the way Andrew just touched Riza. But because Roy was still in an angry mood he pretended not to care.

"That cant be good" Fuery said to Breda then turned to see Roy was gone from his spot and was heading towards Wind.

While Roy left with out notice, Breda Fury and Falman sighed heavily.

"He's going to make us chose whose side were on isn't he?" Breda sighed again. Falman and Fury both nodded their heads in shame.

"Oh, Hello there Mr. Mustang, how were you this evening?"

Roy signed in his head and he knew he'd regret this later but because he was too hard headed (episode 19 or 20 comes to mind) he just went with his feelings on the spot. He stood beside Wind and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Wind blushed and looked straight at Roy.

"You do realize I'm married right?"

"Marriage is a stereotype" Roy let out coldly and continued to stair at Riza who was still beside Andrew.

Wind just smiled and enjoyed the moment.

Riza noticed Roy with wind, Her face went sadder then usual and she didn't make eye contact to anyone. As Andrew told off the photographers they continued down the staircase. In a burst of rage Riza left Andrews arm and started to walk Roy's direction.

"Umm Ma'am!" Fuery stood in the way of Riza.

While Breda Falman and Fury were talking Riza and making sure she wouldn't do something she would regret Havoc and Armstrong observed the problem then both signed simultaneously,

"Fury, I just need to get my orders for the night" Riza said in her regular voice.

"Really that's all?" Breda looked up at Riza

Riza nodded her head and stepped around the three men were a little confused on how she couldn't be mad. Havoc walked up to everyone and with out a word he followed Riza towards Roy but stayed back so that he wouldn't be noticed but close enough just incase something were to happen. Riza walked up to Roy and Wind in a casual walk.

In her regular determined voice Riza looked at Wind "Excuse me Mrs. Wind, but I need to talk to my commanding officer"

"Oh yes I understand, go a head" Wind said with a little attitude.

A moment went by and Riza waited patiently

"In privet please" Riza said wile looking at Roy

"What do you need Lieutenant?" Roy said in his usual voice.

"Sir, I don't wish to discuss this with…"

Riza was cut off when Havoc who saw what was going on stepped in.

"Well hello Mrs. Wind,"

"Havoc?" Riza and Roy said simultaneously looked over

"Hello Mr. Havoc" Wind gave a little bow

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to the ballroom?" Havoc said in his sly playboy voice while holding out his hand.

Wind giggled then looked at Roy, who rolled his eyes and let go of her shoulder. Wind linked arms with Havoc and while walking away Havoc gave a "don't do anything dramatic" look to Roy and Riza.

When Havoc left Riza turned and faced Roy again. She stood there in silence not looking at Roy.

"I asked you a question Lieutenant"

"Orders Colonel"

Roy was a little confused no yelling or scolding at all from her. "That's it?" he managed to let out.

Riza looked up confused.

"No yelling, scolding, or anything? I was at least expecting a lecture." Roy crossed his arms and put his weight on a near-by wall.

"Alright then, Orders and to give you the knowledge that your being a Complete Idiot!" Riza said while shooting her eyes up to Roy's

"I'm being one?" Roy said in shock and pointing to himself.

"She is married Colonel. Even you should have a sense of respectability. Orders please."

"The marriage title didn't stop you from acting like a dumb-struck high school girl with Andrew now did it?" Roy started to pout a little bit

"If you had a Problem with it then you should have stepped in"

"Are you that in love with me that you forgot what the Fuhrer ordered?" Roy glanced over

"Quit being childish Roy! I mean... Sir," Riza quickly corrected her self.

"What was that Lieutenant?"

"Quit being childish Colonel!"

"After that, you called your Commanding officer by first name. You must be really angry to say that" Roy said then crossed his arms.

"Hn, Calling me childish," Roy said talking to himself still with his arms still crossed and looking away from Riza.

"Just please give me my orders Sir," Riza said trying to keep her voice low to stop attracting attention to them.

"Fine, your orders are to stay away form me for the night"

"Your right Colonel, not being childish there!" Riza said not looking at Roy with a sarcastic voice.

"That's a reasonable order that any commanding officer higher in rank can give you, it starts now!"

"Colonel, could you just swallow your pride and Order something that's not being childish?" Riza said with almost a yell.

"Alright, since you came here with Andrew why don't you find everything you can about him." Roy said with slanted eyes while trying to conceal him being jealous.

"Your jealous aren't you?" Riza fought back

"Stop assuming Lieutenant" Roy said being extremely childish and wondered how the hell she thought that. (Roy refused to tell himself that he was jealous of a fifty-year-old guy)

"Excuse me?" Andrew interrupted politely

"WHAT!" Roy and Riza responded with a yell.

With a deep breath in Riza bowed her head and finally walked away saying "Childish bastard of a man, I don't know what women see in him" under her breath

While Riza was walking a way Roy said, "Inconsiderate, Prejudiced woman. What do guys see in her?" under his breathe.

" I hope I didn't interrupt something" Andrew said with a concerned voice.

"No, you just saved my life. That woman has a gun on her at all times. Although it doesn't look it, she manages to carry one with her" Roy replied.

"Well I hope my slate is clean and I'm innocent. You were talking with wind a few moments ago and now you see some guest seem to know who she is exactly" Andrew attacked.

Roy stayed silent and watched as his first Lieutenant made her way through the crowed. With this silence Andrew took it as Roy realizing what a mess he made and walked away. Roy saw Andrew walk away and watched him go to the other side of the room. (You better watch your self, Lieutenant. I don't think I can help you) Roy thought sadly.

Riza walked up to Havoc who was with Wind. Riza just gave a sign to Wind that she got what she wanted.

"Go ahead Wind, I'm done"

Havoc looked confused as did Wind.

"oh! That's ok Ms. Riza I was just about to go back to Andrew now. See you two in the Ballroom, Well it was nice talking with you Jean, " Wind said leaving Havoc and Riza.

"Want to explain that one Lieutenant?" Havoc looked over.

"Havoc do me a favor, keep your eye on the Colonel."

"Isn't that your job?"

"Yea, but he ordered me to stay away form him tonight, I don't trust wind but then again I don't trust the colonel alone, then again I just don't trust the colonel period."

"You two having pre-marriage arguments already?" Havoc said slyly then quickly straightened up and pretend it never happened

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, sure thing Lieutenant I'll keep an eye on him"

"I think I'll ask Falman, thanks Havoc" Riza started to leave

"Wha? Aw common I can watch him"

"You in a room filled with girls, watching the colonel will be the last thing you will do"

After Riza took her leave and asked Falman to keep an eye out for the colonel she started to head towards where the doors to the ballroom was. Havoc went back to Fury and the others then just as Havoc was back in the group Roy walked up and pulled Havoc aside.

"Havoc, I need you to watch her for me"

"What's with everyone asking me to watch stuff today?" Havoc wined

"Someone already ask you?" Roy said with an irritated look

"Not at all Sir," Havoc said with his eye caught on a girl in a blue dress with blonde hair.

"Never mind Havoc I'll ask Armstrong" Roy walked away after hitting Havocs arm.

"She said the same thing to" Havoc said with some sadness in his voice.


	12. Troubal in the Ball room

**Chapter 12: Trouble in the Ballroom**

"Excuse me Lady's and Gentleman, I hade all of you wait in the main hall for two reasons. One, for the meet and great of new and old friends, and two, so I can get your attention easily. Right now were on our 259th ballroom gathering here at the mansion. Or dance form what you younger generations call it. Some of you have herd about the so-called Ghost that is around here and yet you all sill come. Personally I think you are here to see it from he amount of youngsters that are here. (People laugh) But I do warn you. This ghost is not to be messed with. It has a history of actual harm and violence. So I suggest you stay in places where there are people around. Reframe form leaving alone and please leave in groups. For those who have rooms here, when you are ready to retire please come back here and one of the maids will be more then happy to help you. Other wise welcome to the Mansion!" just as Andrew finished his sentence he raised up his hands and out came loads of golden sequence. Andrew then started to push the twin doors open to revile the Ballroom.

The ballroom was decorated elegantly with marble floors that were a tan colour and matching walls that were also a light tan colour. The sealing was hand painted with clouds and angels with white wings. In the middle of the sealing was the sun but in the middle of the sun the long chandelier hung. It was a rounded chandelier with many candles lit. There had to be at least 150 or more candles burning brightly. There were also a number of lamps on the walls around the room as well as glass doors that could be open to go out into the elegantly decorated winter garden. In the ballroom there were many tables that were set to hold at least 7 people. The tables had candleholders in the middle of the table that held 5 candles and were in a brass stand. The room in one word was gorgeous. As the people flooded to get inside the room the music started to play. The first song was a classical song that played softly as everyone was getting settled in the room.

As Breda followed by Armstrong, Falman, Fuery, Roy and Havoc were just finding each other. Riza wasn't anywhere to be seen again.

"Where is the First Lieutenant?" Breda looked around.

Roy just sneered at Breda's question because he knew she would be around Andrew somewhere.

"Look for Andrew" Roy said while sitting down at a table with a snobbish reply.

"Sorry Chief she isn't with him. I see Andrew but she is nowhere to be found." Havoc said while taking a seat next to Roy.

"Well sir what are our orders for tonight?" Armstrong said while sitting down at the same time as everyone ells.

"Were going to have to find stuff out. If that wasn't obvious enough, start listening to gossip and get into conversations. Also we are not going to tell anyone that were from the military."

"What are you proposing Sir?" Falman asked curiously

"Start calling each other by out first names" Roy smiled.

"Wow, awkward Order" Breda said with unsure in his voice.

"Who is going to tell Riza? She is still missing, you'd think she'd find us by now" Fuery looked around

"Havoc are you even listening" Armstrong asked

"Uh-hu sure, no military, used names. Got it" Havoc was clearly distracted while looking at a girl on the other end of the room.

As soon as Havoc spotted a girl he liked he got up and with a smile on his face, he started to walk around the table to the girl

"There he goes. I bet 5 Sins that she wont even talk to him at all," Fuery whispered

"I bet 6 Sins they will talk and she will leave him hanging" Falman added in

"I bet 10 Sins he will start a conversation then have a quick dance then he will be cut off buy her boyfriend…" Breda said proudly

"How can you be so sure?" Fuery and Falman asked

"Just watch" Breda smiled.

As soon as Breda smiled surely enough Havoc finished his short conversation and they started to dance.

"Well look at that" Falman said astonished.

Just then a big buff man walked behind Havoc and tapped him on the shoulder and took the girl away from Havoc.

"Well I'll be…" Fuery said.

"Pay up!" Breda smiled.

Roy just sighed heavily at the fact they all bet against Havoc. Roy then started to sit on the chairs two back legs and started to rock it a little like he did in his room. He was still upset with Riza but he didn't like being mad at her where he couldn't see her and make sure she was all right. He also didn't like the fact of how much attention she raised with the men when she first came into the room. Sure she was beautiful but in a way he wanted her all to his self. Then it clicked in, everything that they went through this evening, the Fuhrer found out and also Riza showing up with Andrew. Roy got angry and threw his head back and groaned. This caught Armstrong and Falman's attention.

"Is he ok?" Falman asked quietly.

"He's alright, he just realized that he misses Riza being around only him. That's all" Armstrong chuckled

Roy was getting worried for how long she was gone for. Roy actually started to scan the room looking for her. He checked every 'decent' looking guy in the room to see if she was with them, then he realize he only looked at a few guys, because to him they were all messed up in some way and not good enough for her. Then it clicked in again that if she likes older guys that are 46, he was looking t the wrong guys. Getting frustrated again Roy slapped his and over his eyes and dragged it down his face with another groan. When he turned and looked at the double doors there she was walking in with Wind not to far behind her. He saw wind giving Riza a kind of Dirty look but he couldn't figure out why. Roy places the chair back down it its original stance while watching Riza.

"Alex, can you do me a favor" Roy leaned over a bit to get Armstrong's attention.

"What is it?"

"Your orders tonight is to keep an eye on Riza at all times, make sure you know where she is" Roy said with reliability that Armstrong will watch her, while he was watching Riza walk in and completely go the opposite direction form his table.

"She's a big girl, She knows how to handle her self Roy. I had seen her take care of herself while she was in the solider training unit. "

"I don't like how she came into the room. Something is wrong and she is really sticking to her orders so I can't keep an eye on her tonight" Roy said completely ignoring Armstrong's previous sentence.

Armstrong sighed, "Will do Sir, but I have a feeling you will be watching her like a hawk all night."

Just as Roy finished talking to Armstrong Wind all of the sudden walked up and put her hands on Roy's shoulders startling him a little bit.

"Hello gentleman. How is everything?" Wind asked with a smile.

"Just fine Mrs. Wind" Falman answered.

"That's good to hear, well I'm just floating around for a little bit making sure everyone is ok, see you gentleman later this evening." Wind left while dragging her hands across Roy's shoulder blades.

"Think she is fond of you" Breda said while watching Wind go to the next table

"I wouldn't deny that" Roy sighed watching Wind float form table to table.

"Just remember she is married" Armstrong quoted quietly. Roy gave him a sharp glance.

As everyone was talking amongst them selves Fury looked over and saw someone he knew. He quietly excused himself and walked over to the lady.

"Now where could he be going?" Breda looked over.

Fury quietly approached the lady dressed in thigh high white dress. It had a beaded trim by the looks of it and her hair was black in a Braided bun. She had green eyes and for some reason Fury recognized her.

"Excuse me ma'am"

"Oh hello"

"Yes Hello, umm.. You wouldn't happen to um…."

The woman didn't like where Fury was going with that. "I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of girl!" the woman said turning her back to Fury.

"OH no, no I was wondering if you are a cab driver"

The woman turned around. "Why yes it's a part time job I do. What's your point?"

"Ha, I knew it. You were the one that drove me here yesterday night!"

"Hey yeah, your right. I'm sorry for snapping like that!"

"No I'm sorry for making it sound like.. Well you know " Fury said with a blush and scratching the back of his head.

"Well my name is Cleo "

"Beautiful Name, mine is Kain"

"I know this is sudden but do you want to dance with me?"

"Who, me?" Fuery pointed to himself.

"Who else am I looking at? Lets go!" Cleo grabbed Fuery's hand and walked over to the dance floor.

"Well would you look at that? Kain found himself a lady" Falman smiled while watching Fury dance with Cleo.

"Attention everyone, please grab a partner for the traditional waltz dance. It will take place in 5 minutes" one of the maids called out.

"Great…" Roy said in a moody voice.

"Um excuse me," a voice from behind Roy said softly

"Hm?" Roy turned around and saw three girls one was a red head with green eyes in a silk green dress the other had brown hair with Brown eyes in a black silk dress and the last had blonde hair with Blue eyes in a blue silk dress.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but my friends here was too embarrassed to come up here by them selves. Well, we wanted to know if you could dance with us?" the Brunet said while the other two started to blush a little bit.

Breda looked up and saw that the red was looking at him. Both Breda and the girl started to blush Breda took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to the Red.

"Its not right for a girl to ask to dance, will you do me the honor?" Breda said trying to speak confidently while grabbing her hand.

The red head smiled and softly said yes. Breda had a big grin on himself as well as they both left for the dance floor. Armstrong smiled and looked over at the blonde. She saw him and smiled as well. With a nod form both of them he walked up to her and they linked arms as they left as well.

"Go a head Vato, I'm not a great dancer" Roy said turning around to Falman trying not to be rude but still sounded like he had no interest.

Falman just nodded his head and also lead the brunet out on the dance floor. Surprisingly when Falman was up the waltz song came on. Armstrong knew how to waltz because it was family tradition, and so did Falman but Breda? This was a shock, even to Roy who was watching them. Roy just smiled at his subordinates who were dancing a truly graceful dance.

(Never knew they could dance) Roy thought to himself.

Wind walked over and stood in the corner of Roy's eye. Roy caught sight of her and looked over.

"Do you waltz? Mr. Mustang?"

"I know how but I'm not a dancer, sorry" Roy turned away.

"Aw common I'm sure you're not to bad" Wind said grabbing Roy's hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

Roy tried to resist but Wind kept pulling and by the time she let go he was smack dab in the middle of the dance floor. Wind just smiled. Roy realized it be to hard for him to try to leave through all the people so he just rolled his eyes and got into position with Wind. As Wind got comfortable she soon realized that Roy wasn't a good dancer but almost a pro. While they were dancing many more people starting joining in on the dance floor. Wind looked up at Roy and realized he seemed irritated. Just as wind looked away Roy's face changed when he saw Riza watching him with a smile on her face. She was almost giggling. Roy turned away from looking at Riza. Riza shook her head and smiled again on how his attitude was on the dance floor. Just as Riza was going to catch up with Havoc, Andrew stopped in the way and grabbed Riza's hand.

"Ms. Riza can you do me the pleasure of dancing with me"

"I'm afraid I don't waltz to well Sir,"

"Its easier then it looks, just follow my lead." Andrew grabbed Riza's hand and just as Wind did with Roy he led her to an open stop and tried to dance.

To Andrews surprise Riza wasn't ad bad as she led on. She was quite good. As the music went to fast then back to slow it seemed like everyone was in-sink. When Roy got curious and tried to find Riza he saw her dancing with Andrew. (She can dance?) He thought to him self.

"You're a good dancer" Wind tried to get Roy's attention back on her.

"My Mother taught me when I was young"

"You know if you rather be with Ms. Riza then you can go ahead"

Roy sighed then narrowed his eyes. (no cause that mean she'd win) he thaught "no its ok, Mrs. Wind"

"Just call me Wind"

"Then call me Roy" Roy paused and thought to himself (its just like with Riza)


	13. Flash Back

**Flash Back**

Just before Roy lost sight of Riza, Riza saw that wind was calling for her across the room. Riza just sighed and walked over to her.

"Hello Mrs. Wind" Riza bowed her head

"Hello, do you mind if we had a short chat?"

"Not at all" Riza said in a confused voice, (what would she want to talk to me about?)

Wind lead Riza into another room down the hall where nobody could bother them. She unlocked the door and let Riza in first. When Riza stepped in she realized that they were in a totally different room then what she had seen before. The room was the library. The floors were hard wood and the walls were a great red colour. The windows were all stained glass. There was a giant painting in the middle of the far wall that touched the ground. In the painting was of a girl on a swing, in a while dress wearing the exact same necklace as Riza. Once wind was in the room Riza turned around and faced Wind with her red eyes, when wind turned around to Riza slapped Wind across the face as hard as she usually punched some of the guys in the office. Wind wiped clean off her feat with the impact and was shocked, while she quickly placed her hand to her cheek.

"How dare you hit me" wind let out with her eyes in raged.

"You are the one that almost killed me today, remember? That hit was nothing"

"Is that so?" Wind said dropping her hand and facing Riza with a huge red mark on her right cheek.

"What do you want Wind?"

"I just wanted to remind you that if you are around your 'Colonel' tonight I'd make sure to give your Fuhrer a call"

"That was you? Your the one who called the Fuhrer?" Riza said with a confused tone of voice.

"Well of course, you of all people should know that I'm dead. Which means I'm ghost and ghosts can go through walls," Wind said with a slight smile.

"Why do you care so much about us? More importantly if you're a ghost then why can you be touched?"

"I guess I could tell you some things. I have alchemy infused into my blood as well, which makes me able to touch people through a transmitted circle every morning. Andrew needs to give me a human sacrifice every month in order for me to stay living." wind continued.

(Just like the blue rose incident,) Riza thought to her self. "So that explains why Andrew is so old and your still young, but what does he use for your soul, Alchemists could never do that type of alchemy. Unless you're the mistake an alchemist has made. A Homunculus"

"Now, now I'm not going to let the cat out of the bag yet. But yes when Andrew tried to bring me to life again he screwed up, and this is what he made. He can't stand being alone but has a even more deprived mind then I do"

"So why would you bother calling us if were just going to find this out in the end?"

"You really think we called you? Ha, it was one of those stupid maids that did, I didn't mean for you to find out any of this so I'm going to use you in this game of chess." Wind said picking up pen and doodling on her hand.

Are you really that senile to think I'd let you take over me? "

"Who says that you have any say?" Wind eyes were glowing Green, from last Riza could tell she was starting to levitate.

The necklace Riza was wearing started to react and glow bright blue. Just as Wind raised her hand Riza's head was pushed back so her chin was parallel to the sealing.

"No, her pendant. It can't be…" Wind said in a shocked voice then quickly looked over at the painting.

After a few moments Riza finally fell onto the floor. Feeling a bit dizzy the pendant floated back down and stopped glowing.

Riza looked up with confused eyes. "Why am I? Wind what happened?"

Wind rushed over to Riza's said "what is the last thing you remember?"

"you called the Fuhrer didn't you" Riza glared at Wind

(That spell was suppose to erase everything from when she first meat Roy to now! How can she possibly only lose the last five-minute of our conversation?) Wind thought to her self. (Unless that pendant is…)

"Yes I was the one who called him. Now I'm going to give you one warning Riza. If I see you around Roy under anything that isn't an appropriate circumstance, I will see to it that you will never see him again"

Just before Riza could make her move on Wind a servant walked into the room.

"I'm sorry madams, but I was instructed by Mr. Andrew to come and fetch you"

"Oh its ok Sophie, we were finished anyways. After you Ms. Riza" Wind said in her sweet voice again.

Riza got up and headed out of the room. Still looking at Wind with anger in her eyes.

"Remember Darling, if you do anything around him. I'll make the call"

Riza looked back with hate in her eyes then continued on her way.

**End flash back**

(A/N- ok this chapter was a whole flash back and would have made the previous chapter too long and the next chapter not make sense. So that's the reason behind this chapter. Well I hope you have a better understanding on what's happening in the story.)


	14. Chapter 13 Prt 1

**Chapter 13: Pt. 1

* * *

**

(A/N this chapter I edited to be a 2 part chapter. If it was a full chapter it be too much all at once and too long. Enjoy!)

* * *

Wind could tell that there was something on Roy's mind but with wind being polite and all she didn't bother asking him. As they danced Roy still was thinking about Riza and how he was going to get through the night knowing that she will be with Andrew, again as before Roy sneered at the thought of Riza and Andrew and tried to blur it out. With out knowing it, he was being extremely hurtful and rude to wind. Wind was just about to leave when Roy all of the sudden looked down at her.

"What did you talk to Riza about?" Roy asked

"When?" Wind smiled.

"Quit playing games Wind, you know when"

"It was just girl talk"

"Right." Roy had a hard 'non-believing' stare. Then spun wind around.

Wind sighed and Roy pulled her back up to him. "I just had to make a few things straight is all."

"What things?"

"Like how she is to get romantic with my husband I'll have to asked her to leave. You know that sort of stuff"

Roy didn't completely believe the story Wind just told him. Mainly because if she didn't want Riza with Andrew then why was she hanging around Him. Also Riza wasn't close to Andrew at all while they were at the mansion. With the exception of tonight

"I don't believe that."

"Why not it's the truth"

"My Lieutenant knows better, I highly dought she would go for a man twice her age and one that's married." Roy spun Wind around again.

Clearly they weren't following the waltz steps but they had the main idea only spicing the dance up b bit. Making the dance more of a tango/waltz type of dance.

"You speak highly of your Lieutenant. Almost like your in love with her." Wind smiled.

"Don't be stupid, there isn't such thing as love in the Military. Only honor, pride and sacrifice" Roy continued.

"I see, we need to chat Roy, if you don't mind"

Roy gave one of those go a head nods.

"Oh not here. We'll have to do it somewhere privet. I'm sorry I don't need other people hearing about our conversation."

Roy sighed in boredom and nodded his head. As the music started to slow down and eventually stop everyone bowed to their partner and clapped. A few girls walked up to Roy and were praising him for his dancing moves. Roy decided that he'd try to forget about Riza and have a little fun by showing himself off by unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt and grabbing another girl's hand. This one was a beautiful Brunet with Green eyes. She was about Riza's high with a short haircut that was swift to her left side. She wore red lipstick and a long chiffon green ball gown. It fitted her slim body well enough to impress the great Flame Alchemist's likening. Then with a twist of the wrist, Roy spun her into action and waited for the next song. As all the other girls backed away in disappointment the girl Roy was about to dance with was blushing. Just like with wind Roy grinned his playboy smile and glanced over to Riza.

Riza was chatting away with a tall slim man with Blond hair that fell to his shoulders and was tied neatly into a low black Ribbon healed ponytail. He wore a black suit with a dark blue shirt. While Roy was scanning the man in front of Riza he set him self up with one hand in his pocket and the other to his side. The next thing Roy saw was this man leading Riza to the dance floor twirling her around like Roy just did with the girl he was with. The man placed his hand in the middle of Riza's lower back and healed her other hand. As before this made Roy get frustrated with the site that his Lieutenant was patronizing with another man. What's worse is he was holding Riza close to her ad Roy usually did and Riza didn't do anything to stop it. Roy just narrowed his eyes at Riza and this 'guy' she was with and turned his head sharply towards his dance partner while whispering, "she's too good for him."

"Excuse me?" the girl said

"Nothing" Roy replied quick.

While the dance music started, Armstrong found this an opportunity to grab Riza. As he said goodbye to the blond he was dancing with he made his way over. Riza who looked relieved that he came agreed to dance with her. Armstrong Politely cut in and send the man away. As the next song started to play many couples was just dancing a regular dance nothing too special.

"So, How are you doing Riza?"

"Riza?" Riza looked up in confusion.

"The colonel's orders. We are to call each other by their first names to blend in,"

"Well, I guess I'm doing ok"

"If you don't mind saying, where did you go at the beginning? We saw you walk in with Wind looking a little angry"

Riza went silent and looked away for a moment.

"It's complicated"

"Maybe you should talk to Roy about it"

"Not to night, I'm on orders, anyways he looks busy right now" Riza said jerking her head towards Roy who was showing off with another girl.

"Well I can fix that"

With out checking with Riza on what he was about to do. Armstrong pulled some fancy dancing moves enough to get him and Riza across the floor to where Roy was with a girl he was currently with. Armstrong caught Roy's eye. But before Roy could turn around or knew what was happening what seemed like a flash of light Armstrong quickly changed partners with Roy.

"Alex, this isn't what I meant!" Riza Yelled in a whisper.

"You stick to your orders so well I trust you will stay there till the next song is over." Armstrong laughed.

"Hello ma'am I'm going to take over for this song, I'm Alex Louise Armstrong! It's a pleasure to dance with you. Now, please be my partner as we dance into the stars, for it was apart of the Armstrong family tradition that I know how to dance so gracefully!" Armstrong said in a loud voice. The girl was a little scared and couldn't believe what just happened.

Roy was still shocked about how fast he was for such a big guy. Riza looked up at Roy and realized that he refused to look at her. Roy realized that they were just standing in the middle of the dance floor. With a heavy sigh Roy put his hand on Riza's waist and grabbed her hand. Riza reacted by placing her hand on his shoulder and started to move with him but with a huge gap in-between them.

"I'm sorry Colonel, this wasn't my idea. I know you gave me orders not to be around you but Alex interfered with that."

Riza waited a moment before speaking again "Sir, look at me… say something, anything"

"What do you want me to say?" Roy said in an angry voice

Roy realized he just yelled and froze, then looked away form Riza.

"In a way I'm thankful Armstrong took you away from that stuck up Brat" Roy said being childish again

(A/N Roy was intimated because the man looked like Ed in a way. That's why he thinks the guy is a brat. Lol)

After a few moments Riza got fed up and let go of Roy's hand and shoulder. As soon as Riza let go, Roy realized what she was doing. Riza got free of his grip around her waist and tried to walk away with her hand still in his. With a few seconds delay Roy finally caved in and tighten his grip on Riza's Hand spinning her and pulling her back into him. This time the gap was a little smaller then before. A moment went by and the song ended.

"Geez, let loose a little Hawkeye?"

"What's with you Sir, why are you doing this?" Riza said painfully

"Doing what?" Roy almost yelled in an angry voice attracting attention to them.

This caught Breda, Falman, Havoc, Fury and Armstrong's attention. As they all stopped and looked over at Roy and Riza, Fury tried to make a move over but saw that Armstrong giving the signal not to get any closer.

Riza shook her head after pulling away from Roy once again she started to walk away. Roy who still had his determined face realized Armstrong's orders and grabbed once again onto Riza's waist and pulled her into him. This time completely closing the gap between them, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Your on orders, you still have one more song to go"

"I can still reject my orders. This isn't something the Fuhrer would order me to do."

"Why are you being so stubborn" Roy said in his dominate voice while the second song started, trying to lead Riza to flow with his movements.

"I'm being stubborn, you're the one who wont answer me straight" with Riza's reply angered Roy a little more causing him to spin her around so her back is now pressed up against his chest. Their hands intertwined with each other and placed on Riza's hips. Her Necklace started to give off a faint glow and sparkled in the light this caught Roy's eye.

"I have my reasons alright," Roy whispered into Riza's ear. Riza spun her self around and was now back into original position with her hand on his shoulder and her right hands holding his left while he held her waist.

"Right, reasons just like in the Waiting room, when you were being so childish" Riza said with her lips inches away form his. It was obvious that they were both ruling the dance floor because they managed to get a crowd watching them.

Their dance was clearly war between them but everyone agreed that this sexy dance was most appealing and original. Riza glanced over a few times during their dance scanning fro Andrew and Roy noticed this. Roy twirled Riza again and dipped her down low then pulled her back into a tight stance with his hand on the middle of her back and his other hand still clutching hers.

"What's the Matter? Lover man over there watching you?" Roy attacked.

"Get over your self. He's married of God sake, and no remember you ordered me to be with him. I just have to finish this with you and I can get back to a real order" Riza bend backwards arching her back and raising her knee to his hip for balance. Roy dragged his hand down her thigh and let her drop father down with one hand still in the middle of her back. Her Pendant started to really shine catching Roy's eye again. The shiny was a baby/ice blue colour.

Pulling Riza back to him Riza started to make Roy walk backwards while she was walking forwards. Roy lowered his hand to his side and Riza did the same letting her spare hand hang straight. While walking, Riza was brushing her legs against the inside of his while maintaining a distance. Although hands that were holding each other were now down to their sides Roy still kept a tight grip of her back pushing her closer to him, her hand held on to the back of his neck making them get even closer. By this time Roy's slicked back hair was now back to its messy state and with Riza wearing heals the tips of his hair now tickled her cheek.

"Wow there really going at it aren't they?" Fury said to Havoc.

"That's a sexy dance but at the same time a scary battle" Havoc said while watching his commanding officers argue on the dance floor.

Both Havoc and Fuery looked around and couldn't find Wind or Andrew in the room what's so ever. They both nodded to each other that it was a good thing that they weren't in the room. Or it would blow everything that they are trying to accomplish with Wind and Andrew as well as this so called ghost.

Roy and Riza drew a big crowed. Everyone was watching them dance instead of dancing them selves. Roy and Riza didn't realize this because they were to into there argument to care about anything ells.

Roy looked down into Riza's eyes and realized what was one Fire Red that he loves to much was not an ice blue. Roy's eyes narrowed down at Riza.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Riza said coldly

Trying to change the topic Roy let out "Why so intimate? I'm sure the Fuhrer will hear about this one. What are you going to use for an excuses,"

As a reply Riza raised her knee up to Roy's waist pushing his free hand away and making it graze across her smooth thigh, she then got into a position where Roy healed it in place seductively while she propped her self up on her tiptoe forcing her body completely against his.

"The question is what are you going to say. I have no personal regrets about leaving you. And I'm defiantly not going to give in to you."

With both of them glaring into each other's eyes, they didn't realize how close they were to each other.

"It might just be me, but you're not the same while you dance. Its almost like your someone completely different"

"If I wasn't on orders then I wouldn't have to put myself in this position."

They both stopped for a moment and Roy started to raise his hand on Riza's back up to her neck. Forcing her to get that much closer to him. With their lips only inches away from a kiss the music slowly stopped. Riza blinked few times and realized the position she was in with Roy. Riza's eyes widened and started into Roy's narrowed dark eyes. Roy simply nuzzled his nose against hers causing her to give in to him and smile. Roy's hand that was at her neck razed up some more, with the touch of his hand on her skin Riza willingly caved in and kissed Roy letting her tongue touch the tip of his playfully. Completely dropping the hand that was on his neck down to the side of his jaw, Roy deepened the kiss by raising the hand that was on her thigh up a little higher and tilting his head a little more. Riza stopped the kiss and quietly whispered the words "you win for now" with a smile on her face. Roy simply grinned and whispered, "I always do" back and deepened their kiss again playfully touching tongues.

With a loud cheer and hand clapping Roy and Riza were startled and looked around realizing where they were. Riza dropped her leg allowing Roy's Hand to brush against it as it slid down to the ground then lowering her height to a regular stance. Roy lowered his hand back down to her middle back and with his free hand, searched for hers then intertwined their fingers together. Riza simply brushed Roy's hand that was on her back away with her other free hand and they both made their way to their Team hiding them holding hands behind them.

"Wow, where did that come from? And here we were thinking you two were angry with each other" Havoc questioned.

Roy glared over at Havoc

"But on the other hand that dance was something." Breda added in.

"Lets just hope the Fuhrer doesn't find out about that" Havoc whispered to Roy, while passing by him.

Both Roy and Riza were quiet while everyone ells talked amongst them selves. But Roy had a little more of a serious look on his face. Then suddenly Riza started to look around like she was lost.

"What… was." Riza looked down and saw that she was still holding hands with Roy then shot her eyes to Roy. Roy caught her eyes with a softened yet hard expression. Riza almost looked scared and started to get nervous. Roy could feel this through her hand.

"Why are you? Excuse me Sir, I'll be right back" Riza frantically let go of Roy's hand and left the group.

While everyone thought it was weird that Riza just up and left, Roy didn't question it but saw that Riza walk towards a table and sat down.

"Shouldn't you be going after her?" Falman asked

"That wasn't Riza I was dancing with just now," Roy said.

"What are you getting at Sir?" Breda asked

"In Alchemy, I remember a taboo circle. It was to possess someone, where is Wind and Andrew? " Roy asked looking round the room.

"How can you tell if they are possessed?" Fuery asked

"You cant, but you can tell if they were. A few moments after the alchemy ends the person become very dehydrated and look ill." Roy explained

"Geez, you Alchemists and your forbidden crap. Why can't you people stick to one side " Havoc yawned.

Armstrong places a hand on Havocs Shoulder to silence him and said "Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc and I will look for Andrew and Wind, Sir you should check up on Riza."

In his usual hard head act he followed after Riza. As Roy was just about caught up to Riza he yelled out her name.

Riza looked over with a worried expression with her right hand holding her head. "I'm sorry sir, I'll just need to be alone right now" Riza raised her Hand up as a stay away sign.

Riza simply got up from her seat and walled over to a Butler and grab a glass of Wine. Roy walked over and grabbed the glass away form her.

"You shouldn't be drinking this stuff if you don't feel well."

"Sir, please, I don't need you nagging me right now" Riza said strongly.

Riza looked up at Roy and took the glass back and took it down in a breath. She gave the glass back to Roy and left the room. Roy could tell she was trying to lose him and didn't like her running out on him. He watched her as she left through a glass door and was frustrated once again with his Lieutenant. As Roy followed he then realized it was one of the doors that lead outside to the garden. Havoc Fury and Falman started to follow as Breda and Armstrong went in a different direction. Before they could get to Roy, Wind managed to beat them to him.

"Oh, Excuse me, Roy!" a voice from behind him called out.

"What ever it is I don't want to deal with it right now!" Roy said in an irritated voice and turned to see it was Wind.

Roy sighed. "I'm sorry Wind, I really need to talk with my Lieutenant" Roy looked over to the door

"But you said we could talk. I'm sure she will be just fine, she probably went out to take a breath and get some air." Wind grabbed onto Roy's hand. Roy looked down t her hands and saw some blue smear on her hand that looked like it was in a shape of a circle.

"Its –20 out there wind, I have to go after her." Roy slipped his hand away.

Wind looked around and called one of the maids over. "Yes Sadie, I need you to go outside and retrieve anyone who went out there alright?"

"Yes ma'am" the maid replied and bowed her head.

"Problem solved let's go, I need to talk with you." Wind grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him away form the door.


	15. Chapter 13 Prt 2

**Ch 13 pt 2

* * *

**

(A/N this chapter is rated **M**. after this chapter it will be back to **T**. but if you didn't like Replicate's bond of trust or was offended in the chapters then I highly suggest you don't read this chapter. I will summarize it in the next chapter from the second warning just before the adult part comes in but till then this chapter is a **mature adult chapter**. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **P.s. this chapter might contain some or a lot of OOC

* * *

**

Roy released himself form Winds grip and stopped.

"What now?" wind asked curiously.

"Where were you just now?" Roy asked seriously.

"I'm sorry?"

"The last dance where were you?"

"I was with Andrew in the other room. He had a problem I had to help him with. But its alright now" Wind smiled reassuringly.

"Andrew, where is he?" Roy interrogated.

Wind pointed over to a spot with well-dressed people. "He is right there"

Roy looked over at Havoc who was standing the closest to him. Havoc was trying to make it as if he wasn't following him and covered Falman and Fury who was behind him.

"I'm be right back" Roy walked away form wind and walked up to Havoc.

"Havoc, I need you to find Riza, I lost sight of her and I'm not sure where she went"

"Alright chief, but why cant you do it? You two were all over each other on the dance floor"

"I don't think that was her."

"What?" Falman jumped into the conversation.

"She wouldn't do something like that if her job was on the line. Especially if she had strict orders not to be close to me"

"What's the plan now?" Fuery asked

"Apparently Wind needs to talk with me. But Havoc your going to find Riza and Falman and Fury will start searching the house. I have a feeling Wind can do more then host a house." Roy looked over at Wind.

"Alright, be careful. Falman told me what you two found this morning." Havoc said putting the back of his hand to Wind.

Roy nodded his head. "I doubt anything will happen" Roy whispered over to Havoc.

"I she said something to Riza, I need to figure out what. I have a few suspicions about Wind."

"Alright, I'll find our little runaway lieutenant. Be careful through Sir"

Roy nodded his head and walked forward to Wind. Wind smiled sweetly then led Roy away form Havoc. She brought Roy into the main hall where everyone was at first and told one of the maids that she was heading upstairs. Roy was getting confused on why they would be heading upstairs so he waited at the bottom of the staircase.

"What are you doing? Were going up"

"Why not the Green room," Roy grinned trying to convince Wind.

"Aright, the green room it is" Wind said while bouncing down the stairs like a kid usually does.

**(A/N this is where the m rate stuff comes in. so if you didn't take my warning seriously at the beginning then here is your last chance to bail out)**

After leading Roy to the green room Wind took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. Once opened Wind walked in followed by Roy who continued in the room and stood by the fireplace. The fireplace lit and of course it fascinated Roy. He lost total conscious just staring into the flame. Roy always liked flames ever since he could remember. When he found out that he could make his own flames with the ignition cloth and the alchemy circle he was more then thrilled. He seeked out a mentor, which happened to be Riza's father, and Riza was introduced into his life. As he continued staring into the flame letting it reflect off his eyes. Wind quietly locked the door and put he keys into a table that was across from one of the couches.

Wind walked over to Roy and shook him on the shoulder. Roy who just snapped into reality looked over at Wind. With the glow of the fireplace being the only light in the room the glow gave Roy a strong vibe.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Roy said clearly not wanting to be there and wanting to leave.

"Why talk when what I want to say is in actions"

Roy realized what she was talking about and before he could say anything or move Wind raised her hand which was still on his shoulder up to Roy's neck and got on her toes then pressed her self against Roy giving him a warm kiss. Roy's eyes went wide while he was shocked on what Wind was doing. Then it-clicked in. the kiss was the same as Riza's on the dance floor, but why was she kissing him? And why did he think of Riza. It felt like he was killing Riza for every moment Wind was kissing him. Roy pushed Wind away from him. He could still feel Riza and as he stood there in shock, he felt like a low life on what he just did. But why? He wasn't dedicated to one girl, so why did this bug him so much. Roy realized just how much Riza gave up for him and realized something ells that he knew before but could never be 100 sure about it. He really was in-love. Kissing another woman was wrong to him.

Wind tried again wrapping her arms around his neck and started to kiss Roy again this time more advanced in kiss. Roy did the same thing and pushed her away.

"Your married Wind,"

"Your point is? You didn't mind it on the dance floor" Wind said trying to get close to Roy again. As Roy was backing up he didn't realize that he was going to hit the couch.

"On the dance floor? It really was you" Roy's heals finally touched the arm of the couch.

"Like you said before Marriage is a stereotype." Wind said pushing Roy on his chest so that he'd be on his back on the couch.

"But honestly how did you know that it wasn't Riza kissing you then?" Wind asked Seductively

"You're talking to an Alchemist. Anyways I always made the first move" Roy smiled

"Aww how sweet" Wind started to get closer to Roy.

Roy tried to craw away from wind but just found him self with his neck against the other side of the arm on the chair. Wind slowly crawled up in-between Roy's legs and placing her hands on the high part on his thighs. Then started to drag her hands up and un-tuck his shirt. Placing her hands on his chest underneath his shirt, Roy tried once again to pull Wind off of him but some how found himself with his hands on her hips. Roy looked at Winds hands and saw an alchemy circle on her right hand. It started to glow from underneath his shirt, Causing Roy to get into a daze like high.

"Using Alchemy to get what you want? How pitiful Wind," Roy attacked.

"If it works then why let it go to waste?" Wind replied back

The alchemy circle Wind used is a type of muscle and mind relaxant causing anyone to be as strong as an ill person in a hospital. It used electric impulse sent from the brain, and with the amplifier circle on Wind's hand that was converting to Roy heart, it was simple to send the electric impulse through the beat of his heart. But the attack had one flaw; the circle has to be on the opponent's body until the body shuts down not allowing the opponent's brain electrons to send messages to the muscles (telling them to move). If the circle is removed before this, the opponent's body will automatically regenerate allowing the opponent to move their muscles with in a short time limit.

Wind dragged her hands back down Roy's chest and placed them on the belt of his pants. Roy quickly grabbed on to her hands. He started to get deep in his breathing, He knew exactly what she was thinking but he didn't know how to get out of that situation. With the electric impulses in his body he slowly lost strength in his arms and hands.

"What is there to gain here? " Roy said in a whisper/pant.

"The question is if you really don't want to. Then why not use your magic to throw me off?" Wind continued

Wind just smiled an evil smile and placed one of his hands on her hip, and with the same hand she carefully reached up her dress and pull her underwear down and put it on the floor. After she managed to do this she carefully started to take off Roy's belt then unzip his pants and pull, along with his boxers down. Roy closed his dark brown eyes and tried to resist but to no avail. He took a deep breath in and so did wind. After he let out his breath he felt a pressure and started to hear Wind breathing heavily. Wind was obviously in full control and Roy lost Strength in his legs. Wind tried to place Roy's Hands on her chest. But Roy still had a little control and kept his hands on her hips. Wind dropped her head then started to kiss Roy's neck, Roy could feel her it on his neck. With this he remembered when him and Riza were together both times when he couldn't see her, and in the warmth of the setting sun through the window. The breathing was at the same pace. It was so identical that Roy almost thought it was Riza who was there not Wind. Roy felt Wind starting to move a little faster and almost at the same time she put her hand onto his cheek and starting kissing him on the lips again, hard. This time opening her mouth and forcing her tongue into his, with her panting she had to stop kissing every few moments. At one moment Roy tried again to leave but because she had full control on his hands she didn't allow it. Wind pulled Roy's left hand to her back and forced his hand on to the zipper of her dress. She then pulled it down and took off the top reviling her chest. While Wind sat back up and started to un-button Roy's shirt Roy remembered when Riza did the same thing to him earlier.

"Remind you of someone?"

Roy was confused and caught onto Winds game.

"You really want her that bad don't you?" wind managed to say in a pant

"Just let me go Wind" Roy said still opening his eyes and trying to stop Wind again.

"Not until you say that you'll be mine for ever!"

"You're married, what part of that don't you understand," Roy said in deep breaths.

Wind started to speed up. She started to breath deeply again. After she got his shirt undone she pushed it aside and layback down on Roy dragging her chest on his. She then tried to grab his hands and put them in a different position. But Roy stay in controlled and managed to put them higher on her hips. She let go of his hands to fix her position and with this moment Roy found it to be in his favor. With his muscles getting his strength back, he placed his hands on her stomach and pushing her off him and the couch Roy quickly got up. Roy fixed himself up then looked at Wind who was on the floor in the same position as she was when he pushed her off. Roy buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in again then walked over to a mirror. Although it was still dark in the room he tried to fix his hair as best as he could to make it look as if nothing had happened. After he approached the door and tried to open it. Wind started to laugh at how Roy couldn't get out and took the keys out of the table.

"Looking for these?"

"Unlock the door Wind"

"You know what I want Roy. I wont do anything until you say it, you know perfectly well that when you say it your soul will be bounded to it as well"

"Doubt it"

"Oh really? Like to test that theory?"

Roy put his back to Wind again and taped on the door a few times to test how thick the wood was, then pulled his white gloved out of his pocket. When wind saw the gloves her jaw almost dropped.

"Forget about these?" Roy said in confidence

Turning back around he lightly snapped his fingers and melted the door handle along with the lock. Letting himself out, he turned around again.

"Might want to clean your self up there Mrs. Wind you have guests still here." Roy said with a smile then walked away.

"I know you enjoyed our little dance." Wind yelled back.

"I like to win. You're not what I'm shooting for" Roy grinned and walked away


	16. Guns and Flames

**Chapter 14: Guns and Flames

* * *

**

(A/N- ok like I promised in the last chapter I'd summarize what happened for those who took the warning. if u read until the second warning. Wind basically trapped Roy into the green room then threw her self on him and had her own romance moment with him ;) after he broke loose from it he got him self out of the room and went on looking for Riza. It turns out that wind possessed Riza during the dance before, and also has Alchemic powers. That's basically it like I said in the previous chapter the rest of the chapters should be pretty much ok and rated t. sry if I scar anyone's eyes form reading the last chapter. **Also I'd like to say probably around the end of this chapter I started to go OOC because I couldn't resist**.)

* * *

Once leaving the green room Roy entered the main hall again. At the same time he was entering the main hall Havoc and the maid Sadie were also entering the hall.

"Oh, Sir, wow… you're a mess" Havoc said looking over at Roy.

-Pulse mark- "don't go there Havoc, did you find her?"

"Well you see about that…" Havoc started beating around the bush.

"Never mind I'll go find her my self, I assume you didn't go out side?" Roy said looking over at the maid.

"Well… umm…"

Roy rolled his eyes and headed for the door where he was about to go through in the beginning before Wind stopped him.

Stepping outside and feeling the cold chill on top of his heated skin his damp hair gave Roy a little more of a chill and he was getting worried on where Riza went, he looked down and saw her footprints. (Is she crazy? it's almost –20 out here?) Roy thought to himself and followed the footprints. The footprints went far finally he came across the prints turning around a few pine trees, there Roy finally found a Riza. The snow was falling just like on the night they arrived. Taking breath of relieve Roy walked up to Riza and placed his hands on her shoulders and quickly spun her around then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Pressing her against his chest he finally sighed in relief that he finally found her. The real her.

"Colonel?"

"Next time don't walk out on your commanding officer when I call for you." Roy said tightening his grip on Riza, refusing to let her see him. He felt much better that it was Riza in his arms not Wind. As his grip kept getting tighter he hoped that Riza would have forgotten why they were in a fight in the first place.

"You didn't care," Riza pushed herself away.

"Riza, "

"I know it sounds crazy, but she possessed my body."

"I believe you but what did wind say to you" Roy said watching Riza shivering.

"She told me that she was the one who called the Fuhrer. also how if I were to get close to you she will call him again"

"That's not what she said"

"I'll let you figure out who is lying and who is telling the truth because I had enough for today"

(That means… Shit...) Roy thought to himself. He knew that Wind would call the Fuhrer up now and Riza would be taken away even if they went together that night. The Fuhrer wouldn't believe any of the guys because Roy is a commanding officer. He could order them to stay quiet, there was no real proof that Riza was possessed. So there was no way to doge this.

"Damn it!" Roy yelled.

With this Riza looked over at Roy in concern.

"It can't be. There has to be a way around this!" Roy said in an angry yet low tone

Riza was confused and stood with her arms crossed. Roy turned around to look at Riza and realized how blue her lips were and how white her skin was. The snow was still falling and when he gazed upon Riza, to him, it made her look like a glass doll, Fragile to the touch. Roy walked up to Riza and took off his jacket. He carefully placed it around her arms then back away again.

"Sir?" Riza said softly.

In frustration Roy tried to stay calm and put his back to Riza then walked a few steps away form Riza with his fingers brushing through his black hair in an attempt not to make her worry. He needed proof that this was Riza and not wind. There was only one way to find out.

"Screw the Fuhrer" Roy said out loud in an act of rage and walked over to Riza.

Riza, who still had Roy's jacket draped over her shoulders, was confused on what Roy was upset about. Roy looked at Riza deeply her red fire eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed, with a step forward Roy grabbed the back of Riza's head and thrusted it up to his. Placing a heavy yet deep kiss on to her lips just as Wind did when she kissed him before. Roy was relieved that it was Riza's lips he was kissing. He didn't want anyone else's but hers. With this moment Roy knew that it was Riza and not wind also that he wanted Riza for him self and he didn't want to let that go. He finally had something to protect with everything he had. After a moment Roy quickly hesitated and broke up the kiss. Regretting every second of stopping it.

Roy put his back to Riza and walked a few steps away again "I'm Sorry, You didn't have to go through that Riza" Roy let out in a whisper.

" No…" Riza said while taking a deep breath in and walked closer to him so her head was resting on his back. "I wanted it to," Riza whispered. Riza rested her head at the base of Roy's neck and let her hands rest on his arms.

Roy had the look of concern on what he just did. She was already gone so why did this bother him?

"I can't let you go, but I don't know how to keep you if I can't show any kind of emotion to you. I'm not going to start pretending like your nothing"

"I know."

"No, you don't know" Roy said an angered voice while turning around and placing his head onto hers.

"Your already take away from me"

"What?" Riza looked up.

"Wind… lets say I've upset her and I didn't know she was the one calling the Fuhrer"

Riza looked away trying to hold back all emotions.

"Riza, Look at me"

Riza hesitated then looked at Roy with her red eyes starting to water.

"You won't leave. I'll be the one to"

"You cant. I can't run under…" Riza cut Roy off with desperation.

"Either way we're both going to have a new subordinate."

"There isn't a way for you to leave your team Sir, you hand picked them. They would feel back stabbed if you left. What did you do to Wind? "

With this question Roy went back to his old self and looked away from Riza. Riza placed her hands on his pale face and turned it to hers. With concern red eyes staring him down Roy tried to avoid them.

"Please, Roy"

Roy opened his eyes at Riza when he heard her call his name.

"Don't ask me Riza"

"I'm asking"

Roy put his hands on Riza's and pushed them down from where she placed them on his arms. Still holding on to them he'd hope that she wouldn't be able to get her gun to kill him after he was finished.

"After you ran off, I tried to go after you. Wind stopped me and we went to the green room" Roy was trying to keep it short as possible but was nervous on how he would tell Riza what Wind and Him done.

Roy kept stalling and she finally laced her fingers through his and continued to listen to him.

"She kissed me…" Roy looked away.

"That's it?" Riza said confused.

"No, its what 'we' did is the hard part to tell you " Roy closed his eyes and refused to look at Riza. Riza knew perfectly well on what he was getting at.

"I cant believe you Colonel" Riza said trying to let go of his hands.

"Please, me go Sir" Riza said trying to get away form him.

"I cant" Roy said still not looking at Riza.

He kept holding onto her hands because he didn't want to get her go. In an act of sad and rage on what he had done Roy quickly let go of Riza's hands and wrapped his arms around her shoulder blades and pulled her close. Riza tried to fight him off with a few blows in his ribs. He took them trying to hold in the pain that she was enforcing on him. She then finally started to hit softly till at last all she could do was stand there. She wrapped her arms around his back and dug her head into his shoulder. He could smell, hear and feel that Riza was crying.

"I'm sorry Riza,"

"I can't believe you, I knew you were a ladies man but… she is married!"

"Please Riza, you don't understand"

"I had enough, let me go" Riza tried to struggle out.

"No"

"Roy, Please!" Riza put her hands on his chest and tried to push herself away.

Roy refused to let her go and tightened his grip. With out them noticing Fury Falman and Havoc were watching from behind the trees.

"I cant believe he would do that to her" Fury whispered

I can't blame Riza for trying to get away from him, should we?" Havoc questioned.

"No, let them sort it out" Falman whispered

"I don't know look at her hand" Havoc said pointing out Riza's free hand

Riza reached down her thigh to pull out her FN Model 1910, finally got free she placed her gun at Roy's head. With her Right shaking tears started to flood her eyes, Roy's Eyes Narrowed and placed his arms to his side.

"I'd never think of holding a gun to your Head Sir, I had more Respect then point a gun at you." Riza said coldly.

"Gun's and Flame's" Roy realized he was still wearing his gloves and raised his hand up to the same height as Riza's arm.

"I can't believe you, I gave myself to you!" Riza started to squeeze the trigger a little more.

"Riza, that was a matter of life and death" Roy placed his middle finger onto of his thumb.

"Did any of that mean anything to you?" Riza questioned in a yell

Roy stood quiet.

"So, what will hit first. Your Bullet…"

"Or your Flames?" Riza finished off.

Roy looked down and away from Riza. He lowered his hand and took a step forward to the gun. Now having the barrel placed against his head. As he looked down with a look' just shoot', it stabbed through Riza's heart like a blade piercing her skin. Riza squeezed her eyes shut allowing 2 tears to fall.

"Go ahead First Lieutenant. I deserve it in your Books"

"Just walk away, were through here." Riza pressed the safety off to show she was being serious and didn't know why Roy would do an act like this.

"When she kissed me the first time, I could tell it wasn't you. When she forced me to be in that situation all I could think of is how the hell am I going to get back to you? You mean everything to me. If I didn't care, I would still be with her right now!" Roy called out to Riza.

Riza, Still with tears falling down quietly said. " You were my everything. I decided your not going to die at my hands." Riza pressed the safety back to on.

"I don't want to have anything do with you right now Colonel Mustang, as far as I know, Only fools fall in love" Riza dropped her gun in front of Roy. In the military when a soldier drops their gun in front of another soldier, it finalizes the war between two soldiers. Colonel and Lieutenant, it doesn't matter. Riza left the gun on the ground and took off the jacket Roy placed on her shoulders. Wiping a way tears form her eyes Riza started to head back to the mansion.

Roy stood in place for a moment looking at the gun in the snow. After he picked up his jacket he started to walk back to the house when he stopped between the trees and the path Riza took. He didn't look but he said out loud. "Have a good show boys?"

"Oh Sir, there you are umm Breda and me have some info to share with you about Wind!" Fury tried to cover them selves up as if they just got there.

"Tell me later, I'm not in the mood" Roy continued on his way.

"Serves you right to lose her. After what you did" Havoc stood up and said.

Roy stood quiet in place.

"She did everything for you and this is how you pay her back?"

"Incase you went death around the end I told her that…" Roy started then was cut off by Havoc again

"Yeah I herd it Sir. But I bet it killed her to hear that you slept with Wind when She was the very girl who tried to kill Riza this morning!"

"What?" Falman questioned.

"Yeah, Wind is the ghost we're chasing, the colonel found that out a while ago. She tried to kill Riza and Riza went Straight to you. You pushed her away before and she came back. Seriously sir, when will you grow up and see that she is your match?" Havoc said sounded more mature then usual.

Roy just continued on his way leaving the Dropped gun Riza left for him. Usually he would be shouting back at havoc for saying that, when Havoc is the one going from girl to girl. But right now Roy had no energy to do it, and felt too much like a good for nothing dog of the military that didn't deserve to be Fuhrer. After making it back into the Mansion, Roy just didn't care anymore he decided that he would drink away his sorrows. As he dowsed his way up the stairs he finally turned into the hall where his room way. Half way through there was a few girls who were giggling and checking Roy out as they walked pass. Roy couldn't care. He didn't acknowledge them just kept heading for his room. When he finally made it to his room he unlocked the door and light a few candles around his room with his flames. He then decided to pour him self one of the strongest drinks he had in the room. Planting himself on one of the chairs in the room and had the bottle in his hand and continued to drink away as he did when Maes died.


	17. Attack on Hearts

**Ch 15: Attack on Hearts.

* * *

**

(A/N- I have a feeling that my story was starting to get out of OOC, if it is happening plz plz PLZ let me know. Thanks a bunch)

* * *

11:54 pm was what the clock on Breda's watch said.

"Where did everyone go?" Breda looked around.

"What are you talking about?" Armstrong looked around.

"Mustang and the others…. I can't see them any where"

"Your right… wait there is Havoc, Fuery and Falman right there"

The 3 walked into the room and sat at the table they were at in the beginning of the evening. Havoc felt bad for yelling at Roy. But he was right Riza stuck with Roy through thick and thin and when Havoc went under rule by Roy, Riza was right beside him. Fury and Falman both looked at Havoc and then to each other and showed expression of confusion and concern.

"Hello gentleman! Why the long faces?" Armstrong said with curiosity.

"Long story, are you two going it sit down?" Falman looked at Armstrong and Breda.

"Yeah sure, so what's up Havoc? Not like you to be all depressed" Breda asked while pulling up a seat.

"I can't believed I lectured the Colonel… I'm surprised he didn't kill me"

"About what?" Breda asked again.

Fury and Falman both sighed and started to fill in what happened between Roy and Riza to Breda and Armstrong. It took a little bit but in end Havoc was the one to clear it all up and set the story straight. The time was about 12:30 and there was still lost of people dancing the night away with music blaring.

"I bet you that he is in his room drinking away," Havoc said shamefully

"He is known to do that."

Almost immediately havoc looked up and saw Riza looking at all 5 of them.

"Ma'am!" Fury stood up.

"He is known to do that. And I had a hand on making him go there" Riza said shamefully

"Me as well" Havoc said lowly.

"What did you do?" Riza questioned.

"Hate to say it but Fuery, Falman and I followed the colonel outside. When you ran off I kind of lectured him."

"And yet you have no burn marks" Riza said with a weak smile

"Yeah. That surprised me as well." Havoc said trying to cheer himself up.

"You should go see him Riza. We know that you probably hate him right now, but the least you could do is make sure he didn't kill himself" Armstrong asked.

"Your right, Alex. He is in his room right?" Riza asked

"First place I would check." Falman added.

Riza turned and saw that Wind was nowhere to be found and Andrew was in the main hall saying good night to a few people. Riza approached the stairs and started to walk up when her felt a tight grip on her hand.

"Ms. Riza you leaving so soon?"

"No sir I'm just checking up on the colonel, I haven't seen him"

"Ah yes. Well its still early make sure you come back and find me. We need to have a chat"

"Aright" Riza nodded her head and continued on her way.

Riza made her way up the staircase and turned at the floor Roy's room was on. Riza tried listening for Roy just incase he was making a fool of him self. But then again when Roy drinks he is usually quiet and not too much of a talker if he's alone. Riza finally got to his room and knocked on the door. She waited for a few moments then knocked again.

"Sir? Are you ok?" Riza waited then got a little worried when he didn't reply.

Riza let her actions get the better of her and she turned the handle. Usually she would try again then leaving but she was worried about him. When people are worried they tend to act first think later. To Riza's surprise the door was open. Riza was shocked but again with out thinking she walked into the cold, dimmed room trying to find him.

"I'm sorry sir, the door was open." Riza said walking in the room.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. First she opens a door with out permission or word form the person inside it and now she was wondering through it as well. But still something inside her could tell that something wasn't right. But still it was not like her at all to just walk in the room. After leaving the hall to get into the main part of the room Riza looked around. Because it was dark it made it harder to see things. When she looked on the table across form her there were 2 square scotch bottled opened and empty along with two tall thin bottles, which were also empty. Riza shook her head and saw someone by the window facing out letting toe cold air into the room. Riza slowly approached the figure.

"Sir?"

"What are… you doing here?" Roy said clearly showing that he had a few drinks. But to Riza he didn't look hammered. (Although he was on his way to that point.)

"I came to check up on you Sir, its cold in here"

"Usually when people are drunk they get very warm." Roy replies slowly.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here" Riza said sadly

"I thought you didn't want to me around me" Roy said then taking another drink out of his glass cup. Roy stopped and looked over at Riza with serious eyes.

"It may be dark in here Riza, but I can see your face. Don't look at me like that… I hate that face," Roy said turning around and walking back to the couch and collapsing into it. Resting his arms on the couch and letting from his elbows down hang off the chair.

"How do you want me to look sir? Happy cause then you would be telling me to lie."

"Do what ever you want Riza, I don't care right now. You women are known for mood swings" Roy tried to take another sip out of his cup.

Riza sighed and walked over to the open doors that lead to the balcony and closed them.

"You do realize I'm just going to open them up again. Then you will lecture me as you always do. God I swear I wish that you women would just… never mind. You wouldn't understand. You're all alike " Roy said with a rude tone. Then trying to take another drink. Before it could reach his lips there was a heavy pressure on the glass pushing down. Roy looked up and saw that Riza had a sad look and her hand was pushing the glass away.

"Please Sir, you had enough" Riza said softly and took the glass away form his hand trying to occupying herself so she wouldn't try to hit him for the remark he just made. Roy resisted a little bit then looked back up to Riza's red eyes, which were glowing thanks to the candle light in the room. Once Riza had full control on the glass she turned and placed it on a table. As soon as it was placed on the table, Riza felt a grip on her wrist. When she looked over Roy was standing behind her holding onto her wrist.

"Riza, what I said before is true. All I did was want to get back to you"

"I know Sir"

"God damn it Riza don't call me Sir. Not right now. Give me at least that" Roy swung Riza around and griped onto her shoulders enough to make a mark.

Riza nodded her head thinking that Roy could see it. Roy started to pull Riza closer to him. Riza went on her own will and let him pull her over. Putting his head against hers only then Riza could tell that Roy had a lot more to drink then was assumed. It was almost triple the amount. Riza was surprised on how well he could hold his drink for he wasn't showing any sighs of slur in his speech or dizziness.

"Riza I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

"I know you are and I am to." Riza said finally giving in and wrapping her arms underneath his, digging her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her lightly. Before Roy could say anything the last he saw was looking down at Riza and giving a little smile although she didn't see it. He started to get weak in his knees and his legs, and then eventually gave out from underneath him. He collapsed into Riza causing her to fall down with his upper body on top of her. Roy's head was hanging over her shoulder (like when a parent carries their child)

"Roy, why did u have to do that now." Riza said with a groan and rolled her eyes.

Roy started to fall in a deep sleep and Riza could feel his breath on her neck. Roy's bed wasn't to far From where they were so with all her strength Riza tried to bring Roy over to his bed. After 15 minutes of rough labor and heavy lifting and trying not to damage her dress (because she borrowed it) Riza finally got Roy on his bed. Riza looked at Roy and noticed that he still had one of his gloves on. She pulled the glove off and put it on the nightstand beside him then carefully un-buttoned his crimson red shirt, then took off his dress shoes. After she was satisfied she pulled the covers over top of him. Looking back at Roy while he lay there sleeping Riza pushed back some of the hair that was in his face. She couldn't help but think how adorable and helpless he looked when he was sleeping. She explored his face then got up to put out all the candles that he lit and put the glove with its mate back in his jacket pocket.

"Your not going to remember anything tonight will you Roy, that's how some hangovers work…" Riza said walking back to Roy's side, who was still in a deep sleep. Then quietly brushing his hair back gain she put her hand on his cheek and gently kissed his forehead. After a few moments of being with Roy in the dark she got up and started to leave. As she felt her way to the door and opened it letting the hall lights shine in and turning to see Roy surrounded by the darkness then closing the door and locking from the outside and putting his key in her pocket.

Just as Riza started to leave the hall Andrew was just coming down and spotted Riza.

"Oh Ms. Riza. I believe the Fuhrer is on the line and wanting to speak with you."

"Alright, where can I use the phone…?"

"You can follow me to the office, I have one in there that you can use. Anyways we were suppose to have a chat so we can talk after your finished"

"Alright."

Andrew lead Riza back down the hall to the stairs, then to his office. He directed Riza to the phone and gave her the number on where to call the Fuhrer at. Andrew whispered to Riza telling her that he will be back in a few moments when she was finished to give her privacy. Riza dialed the number and waited for a moment till a familiar voice of Ms. Douglas came on to the phone.

"Hello?" a woman's voice called out.

"Hello Ms. Douglas, First Lieutenant Hawkeye calling. Sorry for calling so late. Would the Fuhrer still be in?"

"Hello. First Lieutenant. Yes he is I'll patch you through"

Riza waited another few moments. (I wished he'd call tomorrow) Riza thought to her self then interrupted when a voice came on the line.

"Hello Ms. Hawkeye" the Fuhrer's voice came on.

"Good evening your Excellency. Please forgive me for calling so late"

"Not at all. I called you first and I'm impressed that you called back. Now Mr. Andrew Berri called me up here in central, he was telling me how impressive you and the rest of you are."

"That was very kind of him. But I'm sure there is other matters to talk about, not just about the good word Mr. Berri put in."

"Yes your right, tonight I received another call from a lady who clamed that she is his wife. Mrs. Wind Berri, I believe is her name"

"Yes sir, I had numerous interactions with Mrs. Berri" Riza tried to keep form yelling in anger.

"Yes, well she happened to call and tell me that you have been disobeying my orders that I set this morning."

"Have I Sir?" Riza questioned

"Yes. I remember telling you to only go around the colonel for appropriate orders. And it seemed that the Colonel and yourself got a little too friendly this evening"

"I…" Riza started

"Hold on! But because you were dancing with him I'm assuming you were reporting in"

"Yes that was the main reason Sir."

"Now viewing the circumstance. I'm going to have to pull you out of the mission a day early. You will take the morning train and come back to central"

"Sir. There is no train till the next morning at 9." Riza asked surprised.

"I have re arranged another train for you to take. You will be taking the 10:27 A.M train to a small town to the east of the mansion. From there you will take another train at 5:30 P.M too central. When you get to central you will report to me and we will figure out what to do form there. Do I make my self clear Lieutenant Hawkeye?" the Fuhrer explained with an angered voice at the end.

"Sir yes Sir!" Riza said with her dominate voice.

"I do hate taking you away form your mission when it's almost completed. But if only you realized that love in the military is against the agreement you signed when you first enlisted, then we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm also afraid I will have to pull you completely out of Colonel Mustangs Team. Only until I feel comfortable that you have learned that being in the military, the only love you have is for your country."

"I will do my best to not be a problem Sir,"

"That's right. I'll see you tomorrow at 9 P.M"

-Dial tone-


	18. A Chat With Andrew

**Chapter 16: A chat with Andrew**

After Riza hung up on the phone Andrew peaked his head into the room.

"Thank you for your kind remark to the Fuhrer" Riza spoke softly

"You earned it"

"I'm sorry I really must be heading to bed. I have to leave here at 9. So I must inform my subordinates"

"Oh? But your all leaving at 9 the next morning"

"Yes, but I was called back. So I'm leaving a day early. Sorry but I must be going"

"Well I really must talk with you. Could you come back right after you chatted with your subordinates? Please"

Riza bowed her head and left the room.

As soon as Riza left Andrew unlocked a door across the room. He walked down the ghostly dark stairs until he came across a room with pictures, and alchemy circles. He walked up to a table and unveiled Wind who was sleeping. Andrew carefully unbuttoned winds dress front to show a previous alchemy circle.

"Soon wind, soon you will be complete" Andrew said remaking Winds chest with an alchemy circle.

A flash of light took over the room. It started to glow white and a ball the size of a CD started to float away from winds body. Wind lost all pulse and turned ghostly white.

"Hold on Wind. It's almost ready. Just hold on! I think we found your match" Andrew said staring at Wind who was lying on the table with an alchemy circle around her.

Andrew bent down and kissed wind on her forehead and took off a pendant he was wearing. It was glowing blood red and you could hear a pulse form it. Andrew placed the pendant in the middle of the lifeless wind's body.

"This will keep you alive until I get the girl and do a human spirit transmutation. Maybe then you will be the wind I grew up with and not an evil demonic spirit," Andrew said while leaving the room.

Riza walked in the ballroom and found Havoc, Armstrong, Falman and Fury eating. As she took a seat she looked for Breda.

"Where did Breda go?"

Fuery sighed and pointed over to the buffet table they set out. After Riza giggled a little bit she went back to her sad face. Havoc noticed and looked up.

"Did he do something?"

"Who?" Riza asked curiously knowing exactly whom Havoc was talking about

"The Colonel?"

"No, he just had too much to drink and he passed out."

"Are you sure, you have marks on your shoulders," Havoc let out sadly because he knew Roy had a problem of drinking away his sorrows.

"Oh, yeah he got a little carried away but don't worry. He didn't try to hurt me"

"Then what's wrong?" Armstrong added in.

"I have to leave later today at 9. The Fuhrer called me and told me I have to return back to central"

"What for?" Fury yelled.

Riza didn't answer and looked away.

"So this is the last night with you basically!" Fury said sadly.

"Maybe. We'll see how well of a mood he is in tomorrow. But I'm not leaving Central for a while by the looks of it. I'm leaving the Colonels team though"

"How did this all Happen Ma'am?" Falman asked.

"Wind…" Riza let out coldly.

Havoc stood up from the table in rage. He slammed his hands on the table making the liquid in their drinks bounce Havoc started to scan the room.

"Where is she? That little Bitch is going to pay!"

"Calm Down Havoc!" Riza ordered angrily.

"No! If she didn't try to sleep with the colonel then nothing would have happened"

"I couldn't agree with you more Havoc. But right now your drawing attention to your self. Also, you're also not seeing the point that I'm done. There isn't anything I can do at this point but leave"

"Then I'll come with you to provide you a Witness" Falman added in the same rage as Havoc.

"A witness for what? You saw us on the dance floor and outside. I'm ordering you to stay here protect the colonel like your suppose to do and finish the mission! That includes you Fury! Armstrong I can't order you to do anything. But could you stay behind as a favor to me? Its only me who has to go"

"Very well Riza."

Before Armstrong could finish his sentence Riza was starting acting childish but she knew it would work.

"Pinky promise? You're an Armstrong you don't break promises its in your family tradition. Am I right? Consider that favor to be a promise"

Armstrong was flattered and with out thinking he agreed and shakes pinkies with Riza.

"Sir! What did u just do! Now u cant help her out!" Havoc yelled once more.

On the contrary Havoc when we get back don't expect us to stay quiet Riza, I can't promise I wont say anything. We will be talking with the Fuhrer about this. When Roy find out. He will be furious"

"You're not going to tell him. I want this kept behind everyone until the third day of your return!"

"Why?" all four added at the same time.

"Because he needs to complete this mission. He doesn't need my problems to become his problem. It's like him to drop such things to fix another. With certain history with me I'm sure he'd go after the Fuhrer in an instant. I'm sorry but that's is another order. Your silence!" Riza barked back.

"Ma'am he will ask where you went" Fury said calmly.

"Yes, I'll deal with that but on the other hand Mr. Andrew can do all that for me…"

"What's that Ma'am?" Falman asked.

"Never mind, I'll see you guys when you're back in central"

Riza sighed. As she stood up and wiped away a few hairs form her face. She took out the key that was to Roy's room and left it on the table and in her normal way she left the room soundly and politely. Everyone was quiet and didn't know what to say to make her not leave.

"OH Riza over here!" Andrew waved.

(And here I was hoping to get out of these heals…) Riza sighed in her head.

"Hello again Mr. Andrew" Riza turned around and walked over to Andrew who was at the front entrance saying goodbye to some guests.

"Shall we go now?"

Riza sighed. "Alright."

Andrew finished his good byes and walked Riza back to his office. He did the same as Wind, let Riza in first but locked the door so nobody could get in.

"I hate this, the colonel deserves to know!" Falman said in an angry voice.

"I know but were on orders so we cant do a thing" Fury answered.

"Well you can Alex, but no, you had to go and promise her that you wouldn't do a thing" Havoc quoted.

"A promise is a strong vow that the Armstrong tradition stayed true to" Armstrong said proudly.

"We need a plan, how to tell the colonel with out disobeying orders…" Havoc thought out loud.

"Its almost like we need someone to do it for us…" Fury added on.

"Hey guys! Why isn't anyone ells eating? They have lodes of stuff up there!" Breda said all cherry while setting his plate down.

As soon as bread say down the four men smiled and evil smile and looked amongst themselves.

"Jean, I think you just got your plan made for you" Falman said devilishly.

"Lets get to work!" Havoc said in his usual sly and chipper voice.

As the four men stared at Breda, who was drawing a plank on why everyone was looking at him they all crowded around Breda and started to fill him in on what happened and what they were going to do.

"Thanks for coming Riza. Please take a seat"

"Thank you" Riza nodded her head

Back in Andrews's office, Andrew sat down on the couch and padded the spot for a gesture to get Riza to sit down beside him. Riza did just that but went on a different couch and crossed her legs while looking around the room. Andrew didn't like that Riza didn't listened to him so he got up and sat beside her on the couch she was on. Riza didn't like this so she shuffled over to the arm a little more. Andrew placed his hand on her knee and signed.

"Please keep your distance and your hands to your self Sir," Riza said professionally as she usually did in the office.

"I'm so sorry you're just so beautiful"

Riza blushed a little bit. "Thank you Sir, but that does not give you a reason to be this close to me."

Andrew smiled to himself and took his hand off her knee and shuffled down the couch a little bit. Riza noticed a door across from her and in the cracks of the door there was red light glowing faintly.

Trying not to be distracted Riza started the conversation. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I realize the necklace you have, well the crystal, is an extremely rare crystal. You are aware of the philosopher stone are you not?"

"I have herd of it but I don't follow it. as you might tell I'm a military girl, not an alchemist"

"Then you know how it increases the holders powers. Well if the philosopher stone is a stone that amplifies power then the stone you have right there is a magic stone, its brother if you will. The magic stone is called the Realist stone."

Riza looked at her pendant. " This is a Realist stone? What is it?"

"The stone is like the philosopher stone but this deals with magic. It's a defense stone not a power stone although it does amplify the users magic."

"I don't use magic. Nor do I believe in it"

"Well then it help the alchemists, but it will work for people who don't have magic, it becomes a protection stone when it come to those people."

"Oh, I see. Does it glow colours or something?" Riza asked in a sarcastic voice.

"You had seen it glow before?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"A little yes, and yes the stone glows different colours for different situations. Protection would be blue, and magic would be an ice/shinny blue, but it only protects against people being directly attacked by magic, but it can also be manipulated."

"How do you know this?"

"Come with me, I'll show you"

Andrew stood up and walked over to the door with the faint red light.

(This stone is connected to Wind I know It. she was wearing this in the painting in the library.) Riza thought to herself.

As Andrew led Riza down the circular staircase leaving the door open at the top for light because the deeper they got the darker it got. Finally they were in a room where the walls were covered in alchemy circles and many pictured of Wind. Some were of her in a white dress on a swing. There was also some of her family. No matter what picture they all seemed to be torn, battered or stained but they all had one thing in common. She was wearing the necklace Riza was wearing. In the picture of her and her family, which consists of 5 people, all five had a stone. Riza looked over and saw a table in the middle of the room and Wind laid there un-conscious. She was in a white dress like in the pictures and her long brown hair flowing off the table. Riza also saw the stone glowing in the middle of her chest and got worried. (It looks like a copy of the philosopher stone. The one Ed and Al saw in Lior) Riza thought to her self. Riza was getting confused and a little scared of this.

"What's going on here? Why is wind on the table?" Riza said trying to stay calm. And walked up to wind to make sure she was alive.

Riza did hate wind but this girl on the table didn't look like the evil wind Riza hated. This girl looked completely different as if there was a different personality.

"Its simple my dear Riza, I want to see if that stone of yours is real. You see Wind had a stone like that one before but sinful me, I took it one day and tried to use it. The necklace one day shot up into the air and I could never find it. But as it seems people came and wore the necklace, I also did this test you will have to do. If they failed I'd use them to satisfy Winds power to stay here. But ever time she would reject it after a full month. And the necklace would disappear" Andrew walked over to Riza.

Before Riza could respond Andrew grabbed the base of Riza's neck and threw her down to wind almost forcing them to kiss. Just as this happened the Crystal started to react. "So it is real"

"LET GO OF ME!" Riza yelled out and pushed away his hand.

"I'm sorry Riza, I needed to make sure it was real. And it turned out that's the same necklace Wind had 21 years ago" Andrew said approaching Riza while taking the stone away form Wind.

"We were right, you are conducting a human transformation." Riza said in an angry discussed voice.

"No, a Human soul transmutation. But you see every time I get wind to comeback she started acting violent its as if its not wind. And like I said before it stay like that for a month until I can do anything."

"The soul is rejecting the body" Riza said devilishly.

"Yes, the soul can do that but if you have a strong enough circle it wont matter. Up till now I have been using ladies bodies for wind. Or the bodies that the crystals was compatible with" Andrew said starting to circle the room in an attempt to capture Riza.

"Do you ever wonder the reason why she is being violent is because she doesn't want to live, she wants to stay dead!" Riza shouted

(Andrew pretended that he didn't hear Riza) "Anyway I intend to use you as the next body, the stone doesn't reject you. The stone rejected everyone after a day connected with the winds body. Since it obeys you, you will be my next girl." Andrew said with a devilish smile.

"To hell I will!" Riza backed into a wall.

"You really want to test that? You don't have a gun on you, you can't use magic and this room is sound proof"

Riza just realized she didn't have her gun when she reached behind her back and realized she was still wearing the dress. (Damn he's right. I have nothing, but I have to try to leave here. At least in the office people can hear us) Riza thought to her self.

"Just one thing, is that stone the philosopher stone?"

"What a stupid question, you know the answer to that! And yes it is. A Homunculus by the named of Sloth gave it to me."

"You idiot, ever think that it's a fake!" Riza yelled.

"Even if so, it will still works for me to get what I want!" Andrew yelled.

Andrew just smiled and started heading towards Riza. With this Riza went to her last resort and tried to run out of the room. But every time she tried he'd block off the door to go back up the stairs. Andrew all of the sudden had the strength of at 20 years old and could run like one he had a blade that he pulled out of a table in his right hand and tried to hit Riza with it. Just as Riza tried to doge one of Andrews blows she tripped over her heels and fell twisting her ankle. Getting back up she tried to run again. Andrew tried swiping Riza with the blade and managed to get her arms a few times causing a sharp hot cut that drew blood. Just as Riza got to the stairs she tried to run up them and to no avail Andrew grabbed her ankle what was twisted and pulled her back down. Riza slammed her chin off the stairs causing a deep gash. Andrew drew his blade and thruster it down with a loud pain filled scream even Riza drew a few tears in her eyes. Riza looked down to see what had happened and she saw the blade through her ankle cutting through the bone. As she continued to examine the blade she saw it had an alchemy circle on the blade. With a sharp scream that Riza let out she tried to take the blade out herself. But she had no time and looked up at Andrew who was just starting a swing kicked. With no time to think and the pain everywhere on her body the kick made impact to her in the side of the head to knock her out.

"You aren't a challenge for me. Now that you're completely knocked out, your colonel will never hear you down here I'll be sure to have full success. Now lets get you ready…" Andrew said devilishly.


	19. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 17: the calm before the storm

* * *

**

(A/N this chapter is dedicated to **Dingi **hope you like it.)

* * *

As Andrew finished placing Riza into proper clothes, which was just a simple white t-shirt, and lose jeans he started working on her ankle. Surprisingly between him stabbing her ankle, the bone breaking and her twisting her ankle, it didn't even effect the vital spot on the back of her ankle. After personally snapping the bone back and doing a so called "surgery" that was pass able for a doctor, he finished with the stitches and wrapped it up in a tenser bandage.

"You should consider your self lucky Riza, that I went for a doctor to cure my Wind but was to late in the end, and decided to use my talent on you. If you die I would lose my only sacrifice to bring Wind back. I'm not about to let that happen," Andrew explained softly.

"Sir! Sir wake up!" Fury shook Roy around.

Roy who was clearly still drunk and had the smell of alcohol on his breath slowly woke up with a deep drowse.

"Fury, haven't you herd that you never wake a drunk man, its bad luck" Roy mumbled clearly.

"Yes but I got news. Well Breda does."

"I'll hear it tomorrow. Leave me alone Fury…" Roy flipped onto his stomach and gripped on to its pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

Fury sighed and shook Roy again. "Sir, please"

Roy got angry and slapped away Fury's hand. "That's enough Fuery!"

"Chief we really need to talk to you." Havoc said beside Roy's bed.

Roy sighed and looked around his room to see that everyone from Fuery to Armstrong was there. With drowsy eyes Roy sighed deeply again and sat up properly.

"Make it quick…" Roy stretched with his eyes closed.

"Breda?" Falman asked.

(A/N- Couldn't resist this part)

"Oh yes umm… -pulls out skit card and reading glasses–clears thought- okay, Sir I'm here to tell yeah…. I mean you that… Riza got a call to the… no from the Fuhrer, and he requested that… Havoc what does this say?" Breda walked over and asked Havoc.

Havoc rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms and looked at the card. Havoc read it in his mind then whispered it to Breda. Roy who was getting irritated and started to cross his arms and tap his fingers impatiently.

"Any time now..." Roy let out angrily.

"Yes sorry sir. Anyways the Fuhrer called Riza and requested that she head back to central." Breda said happily that he could finally make out the last sentence.

"I know. Were all going back – Roy looked over at his clock which read 2:30am – tomorrow."

"Oh. No, no I mean… -looks at card again- "

Roy sighed again and got out of bed then walked over to a window beside Havoc and opened it.

"Why can't you tell me Havoc?" Roy looked over.

"I'm on orders so is Fury and Falman." Havoc laughed.

Roy blinked. "And you?" Roy looked at Armstrong.

"I made a vow not to say anything!" Armstrong said proudly.

"Until the third day!" Breda made out happily.

Roy got frustrated then walked over to Breda and grabbed the card away form him. Roy tried to decipher it but got confused buy three different typed of pen and writing. Roy now understood why Breda tried to read with glasses. All of the times he was with Roy and not once did he wear glasses. Roy grabbed the glasses as well and tried to read through the scribbles. After a moment it kicked in that the glasses looked oddly familiar. He looked over at fury and saw that he was no longer wearing glasses. In frustration Roy sat down at the table where Riza found him a few hours before.

As he started to pour a drink "Ok I'm guessing Riza put all of you on order. Since she is higher up then all of you, but Armstrong? This means its something that she really doesn't want me to know. But, since I'm higher then her I order all three of you to tell me what she ordered you not to tell me." Roy smiled a devilish smile.

"Thank god! I don't have to read that card anymore" Breda said happily and ripped up the card

"Well Havoc? Something you would like to share?" Roy smiled again while taking a sip of his glass.

Havoc grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, First I think you had enough to drink tonight" Havoc pulled the glass away from Roy's hands.

"It's only coke Havoc." Roy said resisting

"Falman will be the judge of that!" Havoc pulled the glass away and gave it to Falman.

Falman took the glass and started to observe it. Before Roy could reach to get another glass all glasses and bottles were removed from the table and on the other side of the room thanks to Fuery and Armstrong.

"Apparently Riza got a call from the Fuhrer requesting her to go to central today at 9." Havoc started while observing the drink himself.

"A day early? Why?" Roy asked getting angry at what havoc just said.

"Because of what happened with you and wind, and something ells but she didn't specify. Now Sir please don't do anything... how should I put it if I was Riza… 'Don't do anything that might jeopardize the mission, you have a job to finish.' You don't need to worried about anything but what's going on here" havoc took his eyes off the glass that Falman was observing to find Roy standing only feet away the door.

"You sound like her Jean, but you can cram your little 'don't do anything speech.' I'm going to call the Fuhrer" Roy tried to leave the room.

"Whoa Sir! No you cant she said you be like this!" Fuery stepped in front of Roy.

"What do you mean Fuery? Choose your words wisely!" Roy said in a daring voice.

"She said you would drop everything if something like this situation came up. That's the reason why we went support to tell you until the third day of the return to central!" Armstrong shouted.

"So your suggesting that I just imagine that this didn't happen? Then why the hell would you tell me in the first place!" Roy barked back.

"We thought you had the right to know Sir," Falman added in.

Roy froze and looked at Falman then looked away.

"I need to go see her." Roy let out trying to open the door.

"See that's where we came into a problem." Havoc said pulling Roy away from the door.

"Problem?" Roy turned.

"Yeah, see we thought she would be here with you. We already checked her room and any where she could possible be…"

"Your joking right Havoc?" Roy said in a serious tone.

Havoc did nothing but look away and shook his head. Roy looked at everyone ells and they did the same. Calming down a little bit he walked over to Falman and grabbed the glass. He quickly drank it all down in one breath then put it down on the table. He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of regular pair of black pants and a long sleeved navy blue shirt with white trim on the neck, sleeves and bottom of the shirt and with his personal alchemy symbol in red on the back base of the neck. He then walked over to his nightstand and took his gloves and put one on. Everyone was confused on what Roy was doing for he was still drunk in a way and not walking straight.

"I hope your not planning on battling anything tonight." Armstrong said coldly.

"Why? Later today will be to late…"

"Your still half drunk Sir" Falman said quietly.

"That's where all of you come in. get changed and meet me on the stairs" Roy said walking back over to where his military uniform was and pulled out his black boots.

"One of us has to stay here. To make sure the colonel wont run off." Breda said sheepishly.

"I'll do it I'm only 10 rooms away." Havoc volunteered.

"Yes but I'm on the same floor Havoc. I'll do it" Armstrong said confidently.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Roy said in a fowl voice.

"Knowing you sir, you would run off with any chance you could get. It's recommended. We're your bodyguards anyway, Its out job" Havoc said in a confident voice.

Roy rolled his eyes and went to the washroom to get changed. As everyone left the rooms and headed for theirs Armstrong ran as fast as he could to pick up some clothes for himself and get changed and to come back to find Roy just about to leave.

"Where you going Sir?" Armstrong said in a white dress shirt and black pants.

Roy turned and showed his long sleeve shirt pushed up to his elbows and both gloves on. He certainly didn't look to drunk but with how he walked you could tell he wasn't fully sober either.

"I was just about to go get you" Roy smiled.

Armstrong laughs a big laugh and started to walk with Roy down the hall to meat everyone at the stairs.

" I don't have to worry about giving you a gun do I?" Roy asked slyly.

"I'm insulted, me a gun when I have my amazing muscles and alchemy tradition?" Armstrong said in a sarcastic voice.

"I guess that's a no. One less persons I should worry about" Roy continued.

As they got to the stairs and waited at the bottom of them one by one the rest of the crew came. First was Breda and Falman. Breda was wearing a white turtleneck shirt with blue jeans and a brown over jacket on as well. Falman was wearing something similar but was a v-collar gray shirt with a blue button up long sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. After a few minutes Havoc and Fury finally caught up to everyone ells. Havoc went with the original blue worn Jean Jacket, Jeans and white shirt with a smoke in his mouth and black boots while Fury was a little classier. Fury was in casual blue jeans and was in a brown long sleeve shirt. All four men had there own handguns, which came to a surprise to Roy and Armstrong.

"I'm guessing you know exactly where to look?" Havoc asked towards Roy.

"Has anyone checked this floor or the basement?" Roy asked.

"This floor yes basement no." Breda answered.

"Alex and I can do alchemy, so we will be team leaders. We will spill into 3/3 teams. Jean, Kain (Fuery) follow me. We will check this out with Andrew. Alex, you take Heymans (Breda) and Vato and check out the basement," Roy commanded.

"First name basis now? Wow how hammered are you sir?" Havoc joked.

"I'm serious call each other what ever the hell you want but in the situation this isn't a rescue mission. It's just a thing called rescuing a friend. In that knowledge why speak in a polite manner?" Roy questioned while rocking back and forth a little bit.

"I suppose your right, but its weird." Fury said quietly.

Roy just ginned and started to head to Andrews office. As everyone went silent and started to follow their leaders to there destinations Roy made it to Andrews office and realize it was locked.

"Odd?" Havoc said in question confused on Roy's surprised action.

"Wind did the same thing…" Roy said to Havoc.

"Excuse me, I can get us in if you want?" Fury said Sheepishly again.

"I can just use my Alchemy Kain" Roy said trying to concentrate on the lock with his hand but was wobbling a little too much.

"or Kain can pick the clock so you don't blow everyone up sir." Havoc said then looked back at Frery "I didn't know u picked locks" in shock.

"Haha… Well it was training when I was younger in order to get into a club." Fury bent down and looked at the lock.

"What club was that I wonder" Roy said leaning against the wall while watching Fury.

"Just a child hood club nothing more, this lock is really old. And I mean old, old. All it is basically is a key lock." Fury started to look around.

"What you looking for Kain?" Havoc asked

"A pick of some sort. Preferably made of wire, like a bobby pin" Fury looked around.

Havoc bent down and handed Fury a bobby pin just like he wanted. Fury and Roy were both in shock and looked at Havoc weird.

"Why Jean, I didn't know you had long enough hair for that?" Roy said. In a laugh

"Shut up! Besides I found it laying on the table in the ball room!" Havoc said angrily.

"Speaking of which the party sure did clear out fast…" Fury looked around then went back to picking the lock.

"Yeah your right? I wonder what happened to everyone…" Havoc looked around as well.

"There we go! All set to go!" Fury said in confidence while opening the door.

After looking inside the door Roy Havoc and Fury stepped inside and Roy instantly say the opened door with red glowing from the hall connected to it.


End file.
